The Fate of Realities
by LadyroseDanielgirl
Summary: Each choice a person makes leads them down one path, but what if two heroes are sent through all those different paths?
1. Ch1 High School

Hello, I have way too many plot bunnies in my head right now.

Here is a story that I have been working on for a while. Reviews are loved and make me smile.

**Title:** Realties?

**Summary:** How would you pay to not return to high school? Wally doesn't seem to have a choice in the matter. But who is there with him?

**Characters:** Bruce/Batman, Wally/ Flash, Oc

**Author's note:** This was really hard to write because it is only the beginning. Batman may seem OC but he is more Bruce than Batman. So please keep this in mind and Batman should turn up later as his adorable, grumpy old self.

Thanks and enjoy!!!

**Chapter One: High School**

"_**If this world is a Bitch, just think of all the other choices I could have made."**_

For the fastest man alive, opening his eyes felt like it took forever. They were stiff and heavy- not to mention sore, he was really sore. His vision was gray and no sounds were heard until…

"Wally!"

He tried to open his eyes again, his ears hearing the panic in the woman's voice.

Well it was more of a girl's voice.

"Wally, get up right NOW!"

There was a girl, leaning over him, her tiny hands shaking his shoulders with a pout on her face.

"Susan? Susan Cane?"

She folded her arms.

"Yes, stupid. Gosh you drag me in here only to pass out. I swear if you're drunk, this is it!"

"No no, I'm not drunk, just confused. Wow! You haven't changed a bit since what? Senior year?"

"What are you talking about? We are juniors. Did you hit your head or something?"

He started to laugh, 'right like I'm still in-', the laughing stopped.

"Where are we?"

"In the supply closet, you picked the place."

"Supply closet? Where?"

He stood up slightly too fast, even for him, because the edges of his vision began to gray. He turned the brass knob opening the door. Kids packed the halls, girls in short skirts and boys in leather jackets. The bell rang.

"WALLY! Come one we have to go!"

Susan pushed past him in to the hall, right as a teacher started shooing students to classrooms.

"West!"

Wally winced at his name; everyone that was still straggling to class looked at him before bolting as they saw their means of escape. The teacher was an overweight, aggressively balding algebra teacher. He groaned, Mr. Jonnard hadn't changed a bit.

"Yeah I know, long time no see, I'm not sure why I'm here but I'll just be leaving."

He turned to leave down the off-white hall.

"And why would you be leaving West?"

He stopped, confused. He looked back.

"Mr. Jonnard, I don't go here anymore."

"So you finally dropped out heh?"

He put his hands on his hips as he stepped up to the younger man.

"No, I graduated years-"

He looked at a poster next to him, the image displaying a local band concert announcing that it would be happening next Friday. Wally remembered that concert because he broke up with Susan after the show.

"What year is it?"

"What?"

Susan and Jonnard asked in unison. She had hung back hoping that Wally would get them both out of detention.

"What's wrong with you, West? You better not be doing Drugs-"

"No!"

Wally scratched his head, something was wrong. He tried to slow everything down, tried to think.

"I think its time to go."

He mumbled to himself as Jonnard was in mid motion of waving his fist. Wally sped towards the door, but before he made it his powers cut short making him skid across the floor in the wall.

"What happened?"

Wally tried to stand up but his feet slipped out and he fell on his already sore butt again. Hurt and dazed, Wally didn't hear the loud footsteps coming at him down the hall.

"What is with you West?"

"Nothin."

The teacher reached down lifting Wally from the ground, Wally suppressed a cry as Jonnard gripped a forming bruise on his arm.

"Wally, what happened?"

Susan came up, annoyance showing on her face that Wally hadn't tried to talk his way out of this yet.

"I don't know." 'But I don't think using my powers right now is such a good idea.'

He jerked his arm away, and walked to the door.

"Where are you going _Wallace_?"

"Outta here."

He gripped the handle.

"You leave this school; I'll call you uncle down at the station to pick you back up. You can't afford another absence, not with your grades!"

Wally spun on his heel to face the red faced man.

"Uncle Barry?"

"Yeah, you got another one? He'll pick you up before noon boy!"

'No, no, no Uncle Barry is dead unless-'

Wally ripped the door open, leaving the hall. Outside everything was different, the stores and city building s once covering the surrounding blocks of the school was gone leaving clean cut lawns and neat homes.

'Crap! How did I end up back in High School?'

Bruce walked down the empty hall, not much had changed but when he had first seen Alfred he noticed it immediately. His hair was darker, his walked easier and his attitude towards Bruce's 'hobby' wasn't as worried. At the end of the hall Bruce entered through large oak doable doors. The large bachelor room was sparsely decorated in tones of red and auburn. Lying on the satin bedding was the daily newspaper. The headlines were of his recent interview for Wayne Enterprise. But the date, somehow he had ended up five years in the past. Everything appeared the same expect for the time. There was soft knocked on his door.

"Yes Alfred."

The door opened to reveal the loyal butler and friend.

"There is a young man down at door. He says he knows more than Bruce Wayne?"

"Did he say who he was?"

"Wally West."

Bruce looked up from the paper, technically he wasn't suppose to meet Wally for another three years and he wouldn't know Bruce was Batman until six months after the formation of the Justice League.

"Where is he now?"

"Down stairs in the parlor. Do you know this young man?"

"I have- I will?"

He rushed from the room, hoping to find some answers. He slowed by the door, the speedster was even younger now. He was dressed in a black shirt, probably for some band, and jeans with a few tares in them. His red hair was longer, coming down just past his ears. Bruce entered the room softly, just watching the young hero. He knocked on the table next to him to alert the other that he was there. The sound shocked Wally, he spun around dropping the book he had been looking at.

"I'm sorry."

He bent to pick the book up as Bruce moved toward it too.

"It's okay."

"Sorry! Itjustlookedlikeagoodbook."

Wally was speaking to fast that the words were slurred together.

"It's okay really."

Bruce looked down at the title. "Persian Empire: tales of love, wars and prizes". It was a very good book, Wally released the book as both stood in unison. He scratched his head, unsure of how to approach his question. But Bruce beat him to it.

"Flash"

He whispered quietly enough that most wouldn't notice the noise.

"YES! Ah thank go- so it happened to you too? I was worried that I was the only one here. All alone and back in high school which was bad enough the first time. You know I almost didn't graduate the first time-"

"Wally, slow down."

Wally took a breath, almost relaxing into his Flash persona with the costume.

"I was just really confused Bats."

He admitted sheepishly. Bruce offered a small smile before stepping back to sit in a large leather chair.

"Okay."

Wally looked around the room for the next chair; it was a small wooden one across the room. He opted to lean against the monstrous desk next to him.

"What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure."

'Bats know everything…'

"I don't always know everything Wally. And while we are civilians lets use our civilian identities."

Wally nodded agreeing, especially since he wasn't Flash yet. Actually Barry was still fighting crime in Central-

"Wally?"

"Barry-my uncle is still alive. I was fighting with him my sophomore year barely reconnected before he…"

Wally trailed off, blocking his face from view, but Bruce knew what the younger man was about to so. Bruce may not have known everything but Batman was very close to be psych about the past, present, and future. Barry was killed after an incident with a small time villain. He watched Wally as he relived his past before taking the young man's attention back to their current problem.

"What were you doing before the-before you woke up here?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything. I was working out with GL. Then um…my stomach started to hurt. He told me to go to the infirmary and I… I bumped into you on my way there. Sorry about that. But then everything went black and I woke up in a supply closet at my old high school."

Wally ignored Bruce's eye brow raise at the mention of the closet and continued.

"My old girlfriend and teacher were there too. What about you? What were you doing before everything?"

"Nothing. After the collision I took over monitor duty, or cleaning up the games you had sprawled all over the keyboard. Then my stomach tightened, like my muscles were being pulled through my skin-"

"Eeww way to be gross man! You could have just said you got a stomach ache like normal people."

Bruce only smirked. He straightened and refocused on the issue they were currently having. The door to the parlor opened silently as Alfred entered carrying a tray of what appears to be lots of junk food. Alfred always seems to nail people food habit within the first five minutes with them. He sat the tray on a side table closer to Wally then Bruce. The green eyes lit up at the sight as his once ill stomach remembered that it actually liked food.

"Is there anything you need, Master Bruce?"

"Thank you but no Alfred. I think we will be fine. "

With a slight bow he left through the same doors he came in. Wally waited until the door latched again before reaching for the food. He grabbed some greasing looking fries.

'Why do we have anything like that?'

The fries disappeared within seconds as Wally tried to continue talking.

"So what happened?"

"I'm not sure."

Bruce stood up; noticing that Wally followed though his hand was still reaching for what looked like a taco.

"I'll look into it."

Bruce's voice deepened, slipping into the Batman persona naturally.

"You should go and …"

Wally nodded, Batman didn't get as personal he as he was about to.

"You right. Call me when you find something okay?"

Bruce nodded. Wally took the cue as he walked with Bruce to the front door. He was about to leave before quickly spinning.

"Do you know the number?"

Batman glared at the young man.

"Creepy, I don't even want to know why you have my aunt and uncle's number. Okay, bye."

Then the teen was gone.

Wally was back in Keystone. It was beautiful, something that he had really missed without knowing it. He slowed his pace as he traveled along the edge of the road. It wasn't enough for the passing cars to actually see him but also gave him time to look around. Then the familiar turn off onto a dirt road appeared a head. His throat tightened as he remembered the last time he had been near his childhood home.

_He entered the home. Everyone turned to stare. Although the stare weren't as bad as they use to be. Not since he got turned around. Some of them were strangers and others were almost relatives. He paused for a moment at the doorway, uncertainty about what to do next. None of these people knew who he really was._

_How was he supposed to react under their surveillance?_

_The pastor stepped up to him first. Dress in his Blackest attire, he laid a heavy hand on Wally's shoulder._

"_I'm sorry son, we"_

_He waved his hand to everyone that wouldn't stop staring._

"_We are all sorry for you loss. She…"_

_Wally looked at the memorial picture that he had been asked to pick out. He loved that picture._

"_Iris was a wonderful woman."_

_Most nodded in agreement. Wally found himself nodding too as he slipped from the pastor's hand. He walked to the picture. She was smiling, smiling at him. He was sitting in the grass next to her as she tickled him relentlessly. Her strawberry blonde hair shined in the sunlight. His own red hair was unruly and a mess, a trait that he had received from his mother, and Iris' little sister. Wally looked to the corner where there was a tan blob. Wally smirked knowing that it was his Uncle Barry's finger accidentally caught in the photo. But it was all a part of the memory, making that moment even more special to him. Seeing that Wally was going to stay, many of the strangers began to walk up next to him. They offered their sincerity and grief but none asked what Wally was going to do. Once they were done speaking of their own loss, they left him. And the next person stepped in place of the last. It was driving him mad. He waited until the last one had spoken and left. The room was larger and felt chillier without so many people there. He wanted to collapse but his legs carried him to the back door. His hand shock as he opened the screen door but he ignored it and raced out into the night. He ran for days literally, blocking his pain and exhaustion. If he fell then he stood back up and ran in another direction. When he finally stopped it was in an alley in Central City. He slept next to a trash can until he felt numb enough to head back home. _

Wally closed his eyes when he stopped at the road. He remembered that when he gotten home, he packed everything up. It took least then a day to pick a whole life into boxes. He contacted a real estate agent later in the afternoon. He put the house up for sell and left for a job in Central city. Wally looked up. It had been a long time since he had been back. The little cottage style home was lit up down the road. Painted in white with red lining and tucked between pines and aspens. Wally walked slowly, his feet felt like they were dragging as he came closer and closer to the front porch. He could hear voices from inside. He wanted to turn back but he kept walking. His grabbed the handle, then his stomach wrenched. A stabbing pain that crippled him at the front door. Wally collapsed at the step, his hand still gripping the door knob.

'_No. please let me see them. Aunt Iris! Uncle Barry! Please.'_

He wanted to cry out, make a sound so they would see him on the porch. But nothing came. And he slipped slowly into the pain.

TBC


	2. Ch2 Jail

_**The Fate of Realities**_

**Summary:** Some worlds are just created backward? Where up is down and down is up. Or where Bad is Good and Good is Bad?

_**Author's note**_**:** Thank you all so much for the reviews, this story has been the most reviewed and "alerted" out of my other ones. I love it. And I can't wait to get the next one up for you guys. As a warning, the story will get stranger before anything will start to make sense but I promise everything happens for a really good reason in my stories! Thanks and enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Wally or Bruce… and no not the rest of the league either.

**Chapter Two: Jail**

It was cold but he wasn't in pain.

'Pain?'

Why had he been in pain before?

He opened his eyes. The room was dark and cool. Room? He bolted up.

"What?"

Wally looked around. Then he saw it, the metal bars.

"Why am I in a cell?"

"SHUT IT Wally!"

Wally flinched at the voice when its owner stepped into view. A shadow loomed over him. Instead of seeing the blue and red latex it was a gray jumpsuit.

'Supes?'

Those once kind blue eyes were glaring down at the younger man.

"Supes, what's going on?"

"I said SHUT IT!"

He slammed against the bars of Wally's cell. Wally closed his mouth; this was definitely not the time to keep talking. Content that the young hero would remain silent, Clark walked away. There was an indent in the bars from where Clark had hit them.

A few minutes had passed in silence when Wally crept up to the door. He looked at the lights trying to illuminate the long halls but only faded into darkness. There was nothing there. He looked to his own cell. It was small but he had seen smaller. They had locked Lex away in one much smaller to keep the mastermind away from innocent people. He didn't like it. No matter how much room he had, it wasn't enough. He suddenly had the impulse to run. He hadn't been able to run in forever. It was frustrating, 'why was he here? What is happening?' He looked outside his cell to the one across. Within the darkness was a small red light. It was almost completely engulfed with the shadows.

"_Piss_"

Wally tried to whisper. The light moved. Someone was there.

"Hey? Hey who are you?"

The light moved again, there was the sound of feet shuffling across as the person came closer to the bars.

"J'onn?"

He nodded; the red light was attached to a silver metal band around his head.

"What is wrong?"

"Oh man, J'onn I really don't have a clue what's goin on around here! Why are we in jail?"

He was starting to panic again. His heart rate was increasing, pounding against his chest. He needed to calm down but he couldn't control it right now.

"Wally it is okay…"

J'onn tried to comfort the younger hero; his voice was quiet and defeated. He looked at his comrade noticing for the first time that he seemed different. Besides the fact he was wearing a gray prison jumpsuit and metal band. Wally looked down at his own; apparently they were trying the matching uniforms lately. He didn't care for them very much, not faltering at all. There was a white tag over his left bicep reading, 14W594.

"Are you calm now, Wally?"

"Yeah-"

He took a deep breath.

"I'm okay… Where is everyone?"

J'onn looked away.

"John is asleep in the cell next to mine. Bruce is next to yours-"

He nodded to the left. Wally moved to the connecting wall.

"Bats? Can you hear me?"

"He was taken before you awoke."

"Oh."

Wally replied sheepishly. He turned back to J'onn.

"What about the Diana? Shayera?... Are they okay?"

He trailed off. Fearing the answer but also needing to know.

"They are as well as can be. Shayera is down another hall. You can still hearing her shouts some days. And Diana, she is in the basement. They are holding her with spells, trapping her strength from Hera. The guards leave them be."

"And… Supes? What happened to Clark? I've never seen him so crazy before."

"Wally-"

"No tell me! What the hell is going on?"

A large door slammed shut down the hallway, echoing along the walls.

"Wally, stay quiet. Please!"

The young hero looked confused at his friend, silently demanding the reason. He moved to the bed. He waited for what was making its way down the hall towards them to announce its presence. Then they came. Two guards appeared dragging a limp Batman across Wally's cell. Superman followed, a smirk playing on his lips. He waited outside of Wally's cell as Bruce was shackled to chains. They slammed the cell door shut when they were done. Superman nodded in approval before turning to Wally.

"Deactivate it."

The tallest guard pointed a black controller at Wally. His hand shot up to his forehead to feel the smooth metal around his own head.

'This is bad!'

He was starting to panic again. Supes waited until the guard confirmed de-activation before straightening the bent bars to open the door.

"Stand up."

Wally stood slowly; there wasn't something right about how Clark's eyes looked. Wally remained still waiting for what was next.

"Good."

Clark entered the cell.

"Are we going to behave today, _Flash_?"

"Depends on how I feel today I guess!"

Wally sarcastically snapped back. He wasn't going to go easy, no matter how scared his way. Clark moved faster then he expected. At first he was in the doorway to his cell then his large hand had fisted in a ball and slammed into Wally abdomen. He doubled over for a minute; the 'Man of Steel' hadn't pulled his punch at all.

"Your cooperation isn't necessary right now, but keep this in mind next time you want to 'mouth' off."

He lifted the younger man up enough for the guards to come in, each one taking an arm. Clark bent next to Wally's ear.

"I don't think the Warden would appreciate it either, although his punishments are more… creative."

He spat at the other league member… no Clark wasn't Superman anymore. He was evil, horrible wrong in every way. The spit landed on its target, dangerously close to the eye.

"_**I'm sure**_"

He slurred, he coughed at little blood from his now broken rib.

"I'm sure Dr. Evil gots something up his shelve. Especially since you are _definitely_ on some kind of drugs! NEXT time I suggest you go all natural, less "evil" side effects."

Clark punched him again. Another rib broken, close to the now almost healed one. Wally cried in pain his mind on the edges of consciousness.

"Move it, we're already late."

Wally could feel his body move as the guards dragged him. But his couldn't keep his eyes open for very long. The hallways shadows were reaching towards him, the hallway itself was becoming more blurry as the pain continued to increase. He slipped into darkness, for only a moment before he felt as though he was dropping. He threw his arms out instinctively, his eyes frantically searching for the assaulting ground. It was green carpet. Wally's arms collapsed. He landed with a thump.

There was laughing.

Wally looked up. 'Oh god'. There was the bright smile, the cold eyes and the most expensive suit in the market.

"A little tired today Wally?"

"Nope I feel GREAT, We should do some sparring. I want to get rid of some of this energy. Maybe include Supes if you really want to."

A puzzled look passed over Lex Luthor's face but was covered again by his mocking smile.

"A new nickname? I'm not sure he will particularly enjoy this one as much as the others."

"Its shorten, for Superman. Are you losing anymore of your marbles there Baldie?"

The glare returned. He slightly nodded and the guards returned. They quickly delivered an assault of punches to the speedster.

"That's enough. Help him stand!"

The guards resumed their positions under Wally's arms. He barely stood on his own but he looked as the mastermind stalked around his desk. Lex stopped in front, leaning back against it as he starred at Wally.

"In accordance to the State's law I am to conduct a state review of all prisoners before their parole hearings. Prison is Wallace West, number 14W594. Convicted last spring for violations of the state's survival laws-"

"Wait! What are you talking about? Survival law?"

"The law against people who prevent natural selection to occur."

Wally tried to turn towards Clark who had just entered the room.

"…What?"

"Your crime, Wally was the prevention of bank robberies in Central City. Only the people inside the bank are responsible for their survival and outside interference is a violation to their right to their own survival."

"So by saving people from possibly dying, I was thrown in JAIL?"

"You do understand? Here I thought you were the stupid one."

Lex replied clearly enjoying the two's conversation. He leaned in closer to Wally.

"As Warden of this prison, do you understand the charges that you are serving?"

Wally glared back at him.

"No."

Lex smirked at the reply.

"Then I have to deny your parole meeting tomorrow. Take him back to his cell."

"Wait! What is going on?"

Wally's shouts were ignored as he was taken from the room to his cell again. He tried to kick out at the men dragging him but his was able to land a solid kick. When the cell doors were opened again Wally knew now was the only time he might get. Pushing against the power restraint band around his head, he tried to access his powers. They came slowly but he was able to grab on to enough to start vibrating his arms. The guards tried to tighten their grip but not enough to kept Wally still. Once Wally's arms were free he started to run. He wasn't at full speed but he had to get away. He was only twenty yards from his cell when Clark suddenly appeared in front of him.

'Crap!'

He watched in slow motion as Clark's fist came down upon him. Another injury added onto his others was too much for his body to handle. He collapsed into darkness.

He felt groggy when he awake, in his cell on the lump mattress.

"Ah I'm seriously getting tired of _Beat on Wally day_."

He looked over to J'onn's cell. The red light was gone.

"J'onn? You there?"

"Let him rest."

Wally couldn't mistake that grumpy voice.

"Hey Bats. Glad you're here."

"What did you call me?"

"Bats… You never said anything about it before so it stays."

"That's because I never used that name."

"What are you talking about?"

"I never used that name **here**."

Wally really wanted to start laughing. He was obviously going mentally insane first he was in high school again…

"Wait, I was back in high school yesterday-"

"Yeah, I was outside my aunt's house then my stomach ache came back… and OH I woke up here!"

He was met with silence.

"Hello? You still awake over there?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going crazy okay. Yesterday I woke up in a supply closet in my old high school-"

"So you do remember."

Wally walked over to their connecting cell walls. He sat in the corner near the bars.

"Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Good, cuz no one else knows what's going on. Clark's is all evil, Luthor is running this place."

"Wally we're not in our world anymore."

"You mean like Earth, everything still looks like earth."

"No, we're not in our same reality. You high school was a different reality, the same but on a different time table. And here."

Bruce paused as he heard footsteps coming closer. But the person took another hallway and faded again.

"This reality seems backwards. They see any heroics as domination over people."

"So you mean by me stopping a few robberies I was taking away a person's right? That doesn't make sense; I was trying to help them."

"Evil rules this world. And the good are imprisoned for their actions."

"That totally sucks-"

A pinch of pain ran through Wally's body. Then he stomach began to hurt.

"Hey Bats, something's wrong- Ah- my stomach is starting to hurt again."

"Just breathe, Wally."

He tried to breath but his ribs were still trying to heal. He held on until everything was too much.

'Sleepy time, sleepy time.'

TBC

Author's note: {2} Hey just wanted to ask if the summaries were giving too much of the chapter away? If it is I can delete them or fix them but let me know. I don't want to give my entire bag of tricks away before you all get a chance to read. Thanks again.


	3. Ch3 Amazons

Realities and Fate  
Title: Amazons  
Summary: Diana and all amazons are powerful, so what if they were evil instead of Good?  
Characters: Bruce, Wally, and a surprise guest!

Author's Warning: This is important. I wasn't sure if I was going to go into Slash but now I think that I might. I only scratched the surface with it so if you can look past it and read the story it shouldn't have affected it too much. You can close your eyes! I can't tell how much more slash there will be in here but I will put warnings if it looks to be heading that way. Sorry but it just fell into this way. Thanks for still reading. ;}

Chapter Three: Amazons

He knew that once he was awake that something was off. The sheets were too soft. Even in his own bed, where he rarely slept anyway, the sheets weren't this soft. He remained still as his body came out of his deep sleep. He had learned years ago on how to appear still in the rhythm of unconsciousness, a trick that he had attempted to pull over Alfred several times. But then most wouldn't have guessed that Batman would sleep in, so he doesn't.

Bruce on the other hand had to be careful of how he appeared to certain 'guests' that he would invite over to keep up his playboy routine. Waking with the sun usually isn't on a multimillionaires list of things to do.

But the sheets were really throwing him off.

He listened carefully for any movement in the room. Nothing. Outside there were faint footsteps and echoes of voices but nothing. He peeked his eyes open, as the door to the room whined open. He cursed at his failure to hear the person that had entered. A failure like that could get him killed someday. He was diffidently off of his game. The person slowly closed the door, as softly as they could too?  
'Why would they need to be quite?'  
He waited for their next move. He might be able to have some advantage if they thought his was still asleep. And sure enough the footsteps came to the edge of the bed. He waited, hearing their breath as they bent down towards him. He moved faster than the person expected, flipping their positions. The visitor bounced on the bed, their hands grasping at Bruce's deathly grip to their throat. He wasn't sure when in the action he had opened his eyes but when he looked down he froze.  
The red hair was sprawled out over the too soft of sheets.  
"Wally?"  
"Bat-s"  
Wally tried to hiss out through the grip. The Dark knight even in his surprise had not let go. He was...confused. He looked down; the speedster had changed outfits again for something more... Greek?  
Bruce's heart rate was pounding, he knew it wasn't from the threat that he had assumed earlier either. Sudden emotions that he had locked up tightly away were coming back, and they all seemed to be heading south. With limited clothing on himself, Bruce jumped off of the younger man. Hoping that nothing had been felt as he willed everything back into their respective boxes.

Wally started coughing. He looked across the room watching the man that had his back to Wally. Any thoughts of fears from near death fleeted from his mind as he carefully walked forward.  
"Are you okay?"  
He asked softly. Batman turned toward the younger man confused.  
'Am I okay, I nearly killed y-'  
"Yes."  
"Good, good."  
Wally nodded as he looked away. He breathed for a moment, waiting for the feeling of the hand to disappear. He looked up again.  
Although they were lost in their silence his ears was on alert. Sharp, heeled footsteps were making their way to the door.  
"Someone is coming."  
"Oh crap, okay met me in the kitchen soon okay?"  
'The kitchen? Thinking of food right now?'  
"Why?"  
"C'mon Bats we don't have time okay."  
Wally went to stand by the door; there was a large statue of a beautiful woman that he stood next to. Whoever entered the door wouldn't see him right away but he couldn't hide there forever.  
The door creaked open.  
"Diana?"  
Wonder woman, or her civilian identity entered the room. Her eyes were piercing Bruce with disdain. Sensing a presence next her, spun on her heels to it. No one was there. With the few second between her entering the room and spinning around Wally was able to slip through the closing door unseen.  
Satisfied that it was imagined, Diana turned back to Bruce.  
"Give me your answer now."  
He remind silent.  
"I have grown tired of your games Bruce; tell me now what have you decided?"  
She crosses the room, standing in front of him as her anger increases.  
"YOU MEN! Oh Hera, all of you are exactly the same. TELL ME!"  
The doors opened. Diana turns to the intrusion. It was a young girl, an Amazon but from a lower status then the warriors. She bowed at the door waiting for permission to speak.  
"I told you no interruptions!"  
The girl winced at the tone.  
"I-I am sorry, but the Q-queen has asked for y-your presence."  
She stammered over her words. Diana's anger drained away. Bruce watched as her bare shoulders that were tense began to unravel from her. She stepped away from him, her fist unclenched from their fighting positions. Her left the room with maid in tow without another word to him.

He waited a few moments before searching the room. He couldn't see any of his tools or costume around the room. The drawers to the few piece of furniture wouldn't open but didn't appear to be locked either. He gave up and waited by the door. There were no movements beyond. He kicked the lower hinge of the door; the nail in it was leaving the door at an angle that scratched metal against metal producing the god awful sound. Gripping the handle he opened the soundless door. The hall way was dim except for the windows on the opposite side. He stepped out. The view beyond the window was the ocean but land could be seen in the distance as a thin piece of gray matter. Something was wrong about how everything looked. The land below was grassy until the beach's sand met it. The water was a pure blue, bluer than any he had seen before. He looked down each corridor. No one was to his left, the hallway ended at a large oak door. The one to his right was long was disappeared around a corner. He listened again, some voices could be heard down below but they were unrecognizable. He turned to his right not wanting to risk opening the door to a large group of people. He waited around the corner. No one was there. He looked around there was another hallway identical to the one he had walked down. Although he could see an open door near the end where the hallway disappeared around again. The stone floor couldn't reflect the sound of his movement making it easier to move. As Bruce got closer to the door three or four voices seemed to be escaping from the room. He paused by the door. A breeze from the open windows carried the smell of food to him. His stomach arched for the substance but he ignored it.  
"I need another dozen rolls!"  
Something crashed against the floor, the sound of metal echoing around the room.  
"BOY, GET THOSE DAMN ROLLS!"  
Bruce peered quickly into the room. Wally walked past the door way with his hand cradling the side of his head.  
"Okay."  
Wally quietly replied, his walked out of sight but returned a few moments later holding the tray of freshly cooked rolls. His eyes looked to the door way seeing Bruce. He nodded then continued with his task. Bruce waited for a moment allowing Wally to work out his escape. He was always a smooth talker.  
"I need to go to the bathroom!"  
Most of the time he was a smooth talker.  
"Again?"  
A haggard lady with a rough voice asked.  
"Yeah"  
Bruce could see the smirk that the younger hero was giving her.  
"Fine... they gave me such a lazy slave, I needed a hard worker-"  
Her voice trailed off as Wally exited the room.  
"Hey! You found it."  
Speaking softly, Wally smiled. He bit into roll that he had managed to scrap from the tray before he left. Bruce dragged him further from the door till they were at the corner. He listened again. No one was there.  
He looked at Wally about to speak when he caught sight of a reddish color to Wally hands. He gripped both of Wally's hands, now empty from the eaten roll.  
"Whoa"  
There was scaring on both, the reddish color was a mild burn now blistering from a second burn to the healing skin.  
"What happened?"  
There was no response. He looked up at the younger man who was desperately trying to avoid eye contact.  
"They just...um don't have pot holders?"  
Wally tried to sheepishly explain.  
"That tray from the oven was heated wasn't it."  
"Hey try phrasing that like a question."  
Batman glared.  
"Yes it was."  
He dragged the man down the hall further. They entered the room that Bruce has woken up in. He scanned around quickly until he saw it. A small door that was almost covered by a tapestry. Leaving Wally in the main room he went over. It was an eloquent bathroom accented with light blues and off white walls; he grabbed a cloth soaking it in the water bowl. He brought it back out. Wally had defensively put his hands under each arm, away from view. Bruce glared again and the hands reappeared. They remained in silence as Bruce washed them. Within the few minutes that had passed from last seeing them, the burns had started to heal. There would only be blistered by the end of the day thanks to Wally's fast metabolism working to heal his body. Although not wanting to risk infection Bruce went over to the bed. He ripped two striped off of the soft sheets to wrap around each hand.  
"Thanks"  
Wally replied when the treatment was finished. He looked up to see Bruce still staring at his hands.  
He coughed softly to gain the others attention again.  
"We 'jumped' again."  
"To where?"  
Bruce questioned, he had an idea but it seemed like Wally had been here longer then he had.  
"Not totally sure, but we are on a... island. An Amazon island."  
"Are we on Themyscira?"  
"I think so, but it's different."  
"How?"  
Wally scratched the side of his head, his hand running over his recently injured head causing him to wince. He hoped that Bruce didn't see it and quickly continued to distract the other man.  
"Princess is different, she is angry at men. I mean she yells at any that she sees. And when I woke up she was... she just wasn't herself."  
Bruce nodded, understanding that the earlier meeting they had was completely different than any they had had before. He was taken out of his memories when his mind refocused.  
"How long?"  
"What?"  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Well, we got here around two days ago but you were sleeping. Some of the other men told me that before I woke up here the 'you' had been hurt in a battle, they weren't sure you were going to wake up."  
Bruce mind started calculating their situation. There was more that he was missing, he knew it.  
"Wally, do you have any bruises from when you were hit?"  
Wally appeared defensive.

"You mean when the other Clark hit me?"

Batman nodded showing no emotional response to the struggle that Wally was going through to justify Clark's actions in that other dimension. He lifted up his shirt a little to show Bruce the bruise. It was a dark purple and still a few days from beginning to start the healing process. Most likely when the hit occurred it has actually broken a few ribs in half. The pain would is always extreme with those kind of injuries. Although when Batman ever got them he actually had to wait for his body to heal at a normal human rate, with Wally the process only took hours.

"Did your ribs re-align?"

Wally looked down before running his fingers to trace the ribs path.

"Yeah, I think they did."

Batman nodded, if they were merely jumping through realities why did they still have the injuries from the other one.

"Hey what does that mean?"

Batman looked up; Wally had put his shirt back down and was staring at the dark knight as he thought.

"Our injuries are traveling with us. At first I thought we were jumping into our 'other' realities. Being transported into their bodies and becoming them but… it more like we pushed them out of existence to take their place-"

"So if we are injured that same body travels with us to the next place? Or if we are wounded it stays with us?"

"Yes, then when we leave the reality the 'others' are put back so that they time line can continue with its own reality."

Wally nodded, although he didn't read up on time travel and quantum physics much beyond comic books, he was able to understand the basics of their current situation.

"Do you think that when we push this other Flash and Batman's that they go to another reality too, like the one that were supposed to be here were pushed back to the prison?"

Wally asked uncertainly, when Batman didn't answer he took it as a sign that it was happening exactly like that. They were silent for a moment.

A loud scream echoed through the stone halls, the rage in the bodiless voice was beyond human strength.

**"WHERE IS HE?!!!"**

Wally looked to Bruce when he saw no recognition on the other face he couldn't hold back the smile trying to break free.

"She didn't say anything to you? Did she?"

Bruce glared at the other. Wally laughed.

"She didn't."

"Say what?"

Wally tried to catch his breath, from all the tension that has been happening these past few days laughing just felt right. He calmed down a little to continue.

"She wants you to marry her."

Bruce's face remained emotionless.

"Yep, in return for the world you would have to marry her."

"For the world?"

"You marry her and the Queen will give back power to the nations."

Wally paused for a moment before continuing, seeing that Bruce really had no idea what was going on.

"The Queen of the Amazon's has control of man's world-"

He wanted to continue but another familiar pain shot through his stomach. He placed his hand over his stomach protectively.

"Look like she won't get her answer from us. You- ahh- up for another ride?"

The pain that Bruce felt was the same as before, he guessed it was probably the same as Wally's but he had endured worse. He didn't move as it crept through his body. He just simply waited for it to pass like everything else that was beyond torture. He just waited, hoping that Wally could do the same.

TBC

## Ah this chapter was torture, I hate it right now but I really want to continue the story so I'll just put it up. Sorry if it's worse than the others but my muse was fighting with me the whole time. {Shakes fist at him} BAD muse! The next one should be better, thanks for reading. Reviews are loved. :}


	4. Ch4 President Part One

**Title: Presidency **

**Characters: Bruce and Wally**

**Summary: The President is a powerful man, not corrupted by injustice or evil… or so we should think.**

Author's note: I'm really sorry that this one took so long, and hope that its up to par cuz I haven't been. But I'm working on it. There is a warning increase coming soon, maybe next chapter. But I'll post another warning when I do. Plus all mistakes are mine. Thanks

Disclaimer: Not mine….

Chapter Four: Presidency

The smell of something strongly bitter and disgusting floated into his mouth, he tried to spit the vile taste away but his mouth was too dry. He licked his chapped lips, nothing helped. The taste invaded deeper.

Sulfur?

He shook his head, no he knew better. Being a forensic scientist meant that he knew the elements by heart. Sulfur was odorless. No, what he did smell was Hydrogen Sulfide. It was like rotten eggs that were still trying to craw its way into his throat. A heavy cough ripped through his body leaving a louder sound then he thought echoing around him. He slowly opened his eyes. Stone, gray stone walls were the first things to come into focus for him, he tried to sit up but his body was feeling heavy. He waited for a moment on his back for the rest of his body to meet up with his head, when normally people would say that it was the other way around. The smell entered his nose again, not helping his stomach from deciding if it was done with food forever or just for now.

A faint squeak sounded to right, his turned his head a little too fast. When he vision met up only barely foot from his face sat the largest rat that he had ever seen.

"AHH!"

Wally squalled as his body shot up to a sitting position. The rat squired off down to the darkness.

'Damn thing…'

He took a couple of deep breaths which he instantly regretted. The coughing returned, he brought a hand to cover his mouth to find it coated with mud.

"Ach awesome, where the hell am I now?"

"Sewer."

Wally spun around to the hidden voice. Sitting in the far corner of their room was Bruce, although he seemed to be channeling Batman as he tried to remain in the shadows as much as he could.

"Bats, well at least we ended up together again."

Wally looked around, it was a small space. Stone walls all around with on two passage ways on each side of the room. He mud that coated his hands was covering every inch of the floor beneath them. He could barely see much else with such limited light. Above them were the wall and the ceiling met was a thin opening allowing the sun to beam through. With the mud beneath his feet it took a couple of tries to remain standing. His body felt exhausted and hungry. Acting on cue to the attention his stomach rumbled, loudly.

"Uh, you wouldn't have any food down here by chance would you?"

Batman remained silent.

"Right… so where do you think we are now? You think we're home."

He walked to the wall trying to look through the opening but only seeing the asphalt.

"No. we would have returned to where we started. Mostly like in the same space as where we disappeared from."

"Oh,"

Wally replied sheepishly. He dusted the drying mud against his pants before realizing that he was again dressed differently. He was wearing ripped blue jeans that had been worn so long that they were turning black in some parts. A plain cotton shirt with some stains was under his unbuttoned plaid shirt. Wally looked to Bruce, he was dressed similarly. Although he still favored black. He was about to speak when Bruce rose to full height. He motioned for Wally to be quiet. He stepped silently into the light of the room as Wally heard the new visitor coming toward them. The unknown person stepped through the door to their room. Wally was surprised to see that he was a very young kid. His brown hair was dirty and matted in some places. His eyes were almost black in their harsh assessment of the two before him.

"Jerald wants to see you two."

The boy stated simply. Wally nodded, he was didn't know who he was here or who this young man thought that they were. Bruce was the one to speak.

"Fine."

The boy turned from the room to once again disappear from the room. Wally followed; his footsteps were loudly squishing in the mud with each step he took. He jerked his foot free after every decent into the darkened water. He glanced ahead to see that the others were still there. Bruce's footsteps were nearly silent and hidden under his own labored ones. Judging from the time it took to reach their destination Wally estimated that they had walked nearly a half mile from the out cove that they had landed into and were now entering a large cavern. The narrow passage that they had been walking opened. Wally looked all around. The walls rose twenty feet above them and the cavern was nearly twice that size. It was an impressive structure underground but he was soon distracted by the amount of faces that turned towards them when they entered. They were all dresses similarly, thought some where covered in less mud then others. Couches and crates were lined along the walls providing perches for the one without sits. The boy lead them to the center were another man was standing in the misted of a conversation with five men and a woman.

"Jerald they're here."

The man spun on his heel to face the two. He was fairly average with dirty blonde hair slightly to long for his facial structure. Only the scar running from his left eyebrow and down the right side of his neck made him stand out in the norm. Wally grimaced at the thought that something had actually made that permanent damage to him. But also the fact that his eyes were stone cold to any other emotion other then hate.

"WHERE the hell have you two been?"

Jerald stepped closer. Wally was really starting to wish that he had subtitles to let him know what was going on. Bruce wasn't telling him much either, mostly because Wally was guessing that he knew as much as Wally did about what was going on. Jerald was getting more pissed as time passed as neither of them was talking.

"Report, did you finish it."

Wally looked up at the question, seeing that it had been directed to Bruce.

He nodded to the boss.

"Yes"

Jerald nodded, he glanced at Wally quickly, his glare piercing into Wally's eyes.

"He go with you?"

Bruce nodded.

"I'm surprised that he didn't screw it up again."

Wally flinched at the words, so he had messed up here more than once too, it seemed to be a reoccurring theme for him lately. The boss stepped back.

"Rebels."

He called out to the crowd, every head turned to attention ready for his orders.

"Today is the day, be ready by the end of the declaration. We will revolutionize!"

A loud yell came from the energized people as they began to complete their needed assignments.

"Bryce, Willy, time for you two to get in place."

The new names didn't go unnoticed but they allowed them to pass. Jerald waved over the boy from earlier to them.

"Go get the others ready, but watch the younger ones."

Jerald turn leaving the trio again. Wally looked at Bruce but be was focused on Jerald.

"Let's go."

Jerald lead them to the furthest corner of the room. He reached behind a large pile of camping supplies, obviously where they kept the sleeping quarter of the rebels. The large man pulled out two bags. He handed a deep navy hiking bag to Bruce and tossed a smaller red one to Wally.

"Lets go."

Jerald pointed down the passage. He waited, indicating for Bruce to enter first. Bruce looked at the other leader but entered the passage. Wally followed till a firm hand gripped his shoulder. He spun to face the other. Jerald's eyes were harsh as he jammed his finger into Wally's chest with each word.

"Don't fuck this one up! People are going to die. But we are going to get him and when we do, we will set this country back on course."

Wally nodded, finding himself at lost for words. Jerald's hand traveled up Wally's shoulder to the younger man's neck. With a harsh grip he pushed Wally into the passage way after Bruce. They continued traveling in silent. Jerald passed Wally and Bruce to lead the way after his chat with Wally. He was beginning to feel a headache coming from the lack of food as they walked but he remained silent. Something was off about these realities that they kept landing in. Wally was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable with each one. He was beginning to loose himself in this own thought when they stopped their trek. He avoided crashing into Bruce by the stopping but only barely. They were standing in front of a rusting metal door. The orange paint was pealing in areas to reveal the doors naturals color. The image reminded Wally of an old horror film, where the teenagers were wondering around an insane asylum. He focused on the issue before him, clearing his thoughts.

"Don't screw this up."

Jerald warned them.

"We know."

Bruce replied.

"Good. Get in position. When the declaration ends you start. Everyone else begins when you are there."

They nodded. Jerald gave one more assessment of Wally before opening the door. The light was dim but brighter then where they had been before. Bruce entered. There was stairs only few steps from them. Wally looked back to it as Jerald slammed it shut. The noise echoed around them, assaulting his ears.

"Any idea on what we are supposed to do?"

Batman glared at him.

"I was just hoping that it was something else."

"Don't be naïve."

Batman jeered as he stepped into the light. Straightening his black shirt, dusting a few places. It almost appeared like Batman was trying to get into character for Bruce… or Bryce as he was called here.

"HEEEY!!! Wait, what should I do with this?"

Batman stared at the bag that Wally had gently put on the floor.

"Take it with us."

"You can't be serious, what if they set it off while it's on my back? Or when we are in the middle of a crowd? We can't let those innocent people get injured."

A light sign escaped Batman before he knelt next to the dangerous object. His fingers traced the zipper around the bag. Feeling for any trip wires, although he seriously doubted there would be any. Once none were found he grasped the zipper and started to open it.

"Wait! BATS!"

Wally cringed automatically, both ready to race the both of them from the explosion and protect his face.

Nothing happened.

He lowered his arm. Seeing that in a single moment he had reacted. He had pushed Batman back. Trapping the dark knight between the wall and himself, his own body shielding any threat. Their legs tangled as Wally sat half on Bruce's lap. His head tucked in the crook of his arm that firmly lay across Batman's chest holding him there.

'CRAP!'

A faint blush was starting to creep over his cheeks, Wally quickly leaped up. Stumbling a little but reaching the other side of the small room in less than second. To any normal human the event had taken seconds. But Bats wasn't any normal human he knew that. Although it was fast, Batman knew exactly what had happen. The other wasn't showing anything though as he stood up slowly.

"Its not a trip wire."

"What?"

Wally asked shaking a little. Batman returned to the backpack.

"There isn't a trip wire…"

He opened the large pouch. Within was four cylinders, wires connecting in every direction.

"There isn't any timer either-"

"So its remote controlled? Even better reason to leave it here."

"We can't. The others will be watching. Jerald told the rebels to get to position. There are probably positioned along the crowd. If they see us without the bag they will detonate. More than likely killing us when they see us."

Wally gulped. Everything was becoming too much. This wasn't even their world and they might be killed here.

"Okay, so we take it out with us. To the stage? What stage? We are going to kill some political leader?"

Batman grabbed the bag, swinging it over his shoulder he walked up the stairs standing before the door again. He jerked it open. Wally followed closely behind him. If it was going to be set off before they got there he would only have one chance to get Batman away from the blast. It would be extremely difficult; he had never actually ripped a person off of a bomb as it was exploding before. He was grateful that Bruce only put one arm through the straps. He could pull the man away much easier that way. He quickened his heart rate slightly. Hoping that he would be able to react faster if he was in every way prepared. Once they had left the tunnel they had almost instantly entered a crowd. Wally squinted his eyes a little. The sun shined harshly down on the people inching their way to the main stage. They were dressed like him to. Most of them were at least. Dirt and stains covering their clothes, their hair matted in some places. Clearly the people were not doing very well here. Some were crying. But when Wally looked closer he could see that cries were coming from the people carrying small children.

'Children! Shit this keeps getting better and better.'

"Daddy, I'm hungry!"

A small girl in a once pretty pink dress cried in her father's pants as they continued next to Wally and Bruce.

"Not now, Kelly. I'm sorry. Maybe when we get back they will have some rations left."

He patted his daughters head lightly, a deep scowl taking over his face as he resumed glaring ahead. Most of the other people seemed to be going through the same things. Like life was going to leave them if they didn't get to their destination. Bruce had a similar look on his face too. Wally know that he had to be seeing these people as they walked. Not only the people but the city they were into. Shops that had once covered this busy street were closed. Most windows broken from being plundered and burnt from rage. The city was in the depths of despair and Wally couldn't be sure that their mission was going to help anything. It took a few more minutes to reach the area around the stage. Banners and stars decorated the stage in patriotic colors. It only served to deepen the hatred that these people felt. Guards stood only on the stage itself, each positioned with clear sight of the crowd but not under the stage. People could come within three feet from it without much difficulty. He followed behind Bruce closely. A few faces turned to watch as they passed, some Wally realized were from the tunnel where they had met Jerald. Bruce was right they were everywhere. Some pushed others away to allow a path to suddenly appear for them or whispered to those nearby to move. Bruce stopped a few feet from the barrier in front of the stage. Giving him enough people a head to hid behind and not to many to push through to deliver their package when the time came. They both needed this to go right or two groups of people would be after them here.

"Bryce…"

Wally whispered to his teammate. Using the alternate name in case some others from the tunnel were around that he didn't notice.

"Are we really…"

He trailed off. This was against everything he believed in. Even dictators didn't deserve death, not all but most. It was a final decision and one that he thought only the villains would be so ready to make. He had thought that this action want against every fiber of Batman's being too. But he couldn't know and was only given a short reply.

"Quiet."

Wally starred back to the stage. More guards had stepped onto the stage. Bruce stepped a little closer to the stage. Wally followed. Then the speaker they all had been waiting to see stepped onto the stage.

Wally's stomach dropped. Fate could be cruel suddenly had a less then funny meaning to it.

Lex Luthor took his place at the podium. The charming smile meant for the press plaster across his face. A sudden roar took over the crowd as people began to yell and start for the stage. Bruce and Wally were suddenly pushed forward till their body crashed against the barrier in front of the stage. The guards stepped closer to Luthor. The ex-villain's sneer widen at the protest. Enjoying the rebellion before he turned it around. He scanned the crowd, his eyes taking in each distraught face before he delivered his speech. Then right before him, he saw them. At first he over looked their dirtied and appalling appearance before recognizing that red hair. He almost laughed a deep chuckle that wanted to burst from him. Truly everything was going his way. The red, fiery, hair and green eyes were brighter than when he remembered his time in that body. He slapped the podium, waiting before a hush carried along the crowd.

"My People, I know. I know you pain. I know how these times have been hard. But we are getting through the struggle together. We are slowly recovering from the state of destruction that these metas have left us in but we are getting there. We will reach the end soon… but we will have to fight them. We still have reason to fear them. For they are more ruthless now than they have ever been. "

Wally turned to survey the people near them; surely they weren't believing his words. The times were tough because he had become president or what he called his position of "ALL POWERFUL". But each face was turned intently towards the speaker. Wally could see in their eyes that they were captivated. He looked back to Luthor, for a second he thought that the man was watching him but then they were looking out further in the crowd.

'He shouldn't recognize me here… should he? It doesn't look like the League ever founded in this world.'

"And we must fight them with the same intensity that we have for their kind. For they wish to destroy and enslave those who are weaker than them. My people, I will not let that happen."

Wally leaned closer to Batman. Whispering in a voice only he could hear.

"Bats, something is wrong here. We need to get out of here."

His own internal Bat signal was going off to the danger he was sensing around him. The guards were stepping closer to Luthor. The crowd was now beginning to nod and shout cheers in support of their Leader.

"We must stop them. Stop them from killing our neighbors, from killing us… From killing our children."

The crowd went up with applause. Cheering wildly in support. Somehow during the whole event the little girl and her father had ended up ten feet away. Wally watched as the father cheered in support, yelling to "Kill the Metas." Then as his little daughter, following her father's lead repeated the mantra. It sickened Wally.

"We must stop them. Are you, my people, here to help me save our children from these killers?"

The crowd cried yes. Wally looked back to Luthor, their eyes meeting. The smile widened as he saw the speedster looking back at him.

"There!"

He point to Wally and Bruce. But they were starting to make their way back into the crowd. Quietly Luthor muttered to himself. 'No, no you won't get away again.'

"The Metas are here. My people."

Sensing Luthor's next words, Wally gripped onto the back pack still attached to Batman's arm. Reaping the fabric apart, he tossed the bag as far back toward to the stage as he could. Then he picked up Batman, using his speed to run through the crowd before the man uttered their identity for all to see. To get through the large crowd that had formed Wally pushed people roughly to the ground. Each contact with some hurt him; he wasn't someone who injured the innocent to save himself. That wasn't what a hero did. But it wasn't only him that had to survive. They would out of the city limit seconds later. He set Bruce back on his feet. Walking a few feet away to get some space. He pulled down his sleeve a little before touching his face. When he pulled it away it was dry.

*back at the stage*

Seeing the bag fly over his head and beyond the stage, Luthor sent a few guard to handle it. Luthor grinned as he looked upon the path of fallen people that the speedster left behind.

"We must stop them."

The crowd agreed. He motioned for his guards to come closer. He leaned away from the microphone.

"Bring them to me. The Bat can be dead or alive but leave the speedster for me. Post their pictures everywhere… and post a reward for them. But make sure the speedster is left _mostly _unharmed. We have business to finish."

Luthor sent his people out to rid the world from these metas so that everything can return to peace. A small explosion burst from behind him. One of his attendants came up explaining that they decided to detonate on the spot.

'So the fool thought that they could kill me? The bat no less probably created the bomb himself."

For a moment Luthor regretted the command to bring the Bat in dead or alive because the drive to strangle the life from him with his own hands was almost as greats as the speedsters. But no one had gotten close to killing him yet and maybe the star would a line for that too. Everything was forming quite nicely for him anyway.

Part Two will continue soon.


	5. Ch5 President Part Two

Title: Presidency Part Two

Author's note: I am very, very sorry for the long (long) wait for this. But I appreciate the reviews and the story alerts. I hope to get another chapter up this month. Please enjoy.

***

Wally couldn't believe it. Everything was so… wrong here.

'Where is the rest of the league?'

He sat against a peeling wall. Night had fallen over the angry citizens. Their screams for the metas could be heard by Bruce and Wally. Neither reacted outwardly to it much, there were cries they had heard before. Wally's mind mingled the shouts he was hearing and the countless memories of people refusing his kind, metas like him. Like the cries from those aliens around him and Green Lantern as they stood on trial. He could recall their shouts for his death. How they wanted him to die in front of them.

"Willy!"

Wally flinched. Bruce stood a few away at the entry to their hiding place.

"What?"

Wally replied quietly.

"We need to move."

Wally stood. His movements silent and extremely slow. Bruce's senses heightened to the unusual behavior for the younger man. But they couldn't deal with this now. The dark knight took the lead, as they worked their way down the stairs. The boarded windows allowed little light to what appeared to be an abandon clothing store. Boxes, mannequin and trash littered the ground around their feet. The large windows, that might have once advertised their sales or displayed the latest fashion, were now boarded up. Batman froze his hand instantly swung back to stop the speedster from taking the last step off the staircase. For a moment he heard nothing but his senses told him that someone was there.

'Search, find them and find the danger.'

Moments passed, thankful Wally had returned enough to his senses to know there was possible danger. Then to their left, a soft rustle against the back wall of the store. Wally tried to see into the darkness but he couldn't. He looked to Batman, at least the spot that the other had once occupied before disappearing. Wally waited, listening intently to hear either one of them. A figure moved half way out of the shadows before it slipped back in. Then a crash, the thud of a body against tiles followed by sliding. From the darkness, Batman produced his enemy. Wiring wrapped tightly around one leg, pulling along the ground. Wally descends the final step to ground level. The man, unconscious appeared familiar. He wore a plaid shirt, partially buttoned revealing a gray shirt underneath. He wore army issued pants tucked into mudded boots. He could have possibly been in the military but something didn't feel like he proudly served for Uncle Sam.

"He's a resistant fighter."

Wally pieced together the picture of the man, standing next the crates.

"So what do we do with him?"

Batman didn't reply.

"Could we…I dunno… say he was attacked by Lex's guards and we found him."

"Attacked in an abandoned building?"

"I know it wasn't perfect."

Batman appeared to nod before he dragged the man to a pillar. Wrapped more wire around before generate a small roll of some kind of tape.

"Allows prepared, you're the Boy Scout. So that would make Superman-"

Wally's tone was light but his emotions kept him from continuing the joke. The speedster was slowly being destroyed by the cruelty in humanity that he had believed in. Bruce could see it and could also do nothing about it. If he was to try and fix this crumbling mosaic of good and justice the young hero had, Batman would only destroy it. It was what he did, purposefully or not. He checked that the prisoner was secure in his bindings and silenced by the tape again before standing. It was all that he could do.

***Luthor***

"Sir."

The head of security knocked light on the open door, Luthor waved him in without looking from his computer. He was a tall board shouldered man that had spent a majority of his life in battle before retiring to a desk, as he entered the office. After typing a few things Luthor looked up.

"Sir, we have posted the images of the two metas on a majority of the streets and distributed them to all of the local officers patrolling the area. We have also received countless phone calls about the metas, though they appear to be false."

Luthor couldn't keep the small smile from crossing his face. This was a great amusement to him.

"Good, widen the perimeter and keep strictly to my guidelines. The Bat is of little care to me, dead or alive but Flash is to be alive."

"Yes sir."

***Batman and Wally***

It took about fifteen minutes to cross the few blocks to make it back to the drain pipes. A few crowds of people passed forcing the duo into alleys or Wally rushing them away from eyesight. No one seemed to notice them. Wally watched as Bruce worked on latch. Neither had seemed to observe it could only be opened by the inside on their way out. The Dark knight carefully places magnets of some sort around the door. Then took a step back. Wally moved to put his hands over his ears but the charges already went off before they were covered. Each one left enough damage in the door itself. The lock was gone and a large hole provided something to grasp, Batman jerked the door open before disappearing into the shadows. Wally was a little more hesitant before he followed. The familiar stench returned. It took a few steps to catch up to the other hero. There steps bouncing off the walls. As they traveled down Wally began to hear the sound of steps that didn't match their own. He was quiet proud about that fact though judging by Batman's posture he had known about the other person for some time. That always seemed to bring down his spirits a little, even though he knew that Batman would always know before him. It was a lose, lose situation.

Then Batman shift, subtle at first. Like he was reaching for something but didn't want to alert the stalker just yet. Wally could see a shinny metallic object just briefly between Batman's fingers. They continued down the passageway, silent. Then he moved. Batman disappeared from beside Wally; his arm extended throwing out the Batrang to their stalker. Wally could hear the young man fall followed with a cry. A painful cry, the blade must have cut skin.

"Why are you following us?"

Batman's harsh voice traveled along the narrow walls. Wally stepped next to him a few second later. He watched as Batman gripped the shirt of their stalker, pulling him up slightly. The man remained silent. Even in the dim light Wally could almost see Batman smile at his resistance. He leant in close. If Wally had super hearing, he might have been able to hear the threats that Batman was promising to following if he didn't answer. The man's mouth began to open and close.

"NOW!"

Batman growled.

"Oka-y I was sent by-by…"

He swallowed.

"Me."

Batman and Flash turned around to the new comer. Jerald stood surrounded by eight other men, all with guns pointed at them. Wally straightens a little.

"Why did you send him?"

Jerald began to laugh.

"You don't need to know. You will come back with us."

Wally looked to Batman, he didn't move or respond.

"I really don't think that will be happening."

Wally responded, though his words didn't strike much fear as Jerald started to smile. His eyes weren't focusing on them any longer but somewhere behind. The gun clicked into the ready position against his back. Flash's hands automatically went up. Batman didn't move for a second but then followed suit.

"Now, let's move!"

Jerald ordered. The guns jammed into both of their backs urging them forward. Wally was able to quickly glance behind him, seeing six other men behind them bring the total to fourteen men and Jerald. It was too many people, something was not right. Wally's hand started to vibrate getting his body ready to move in a moment's notice.

"Why are you doing this, Jerald?"

Jerald turned; he was close enough for Wally to see the intense hatred across his face.

"Shut your mouth Meta!"

"Right, they've been trying for years to get me to stop talking. So what if I'm a Meta, doesn't mean were killers. I have fought for years against the bad guys to protect people like you."

Jerald turned around. Stepping close towards Wally's face.

"Not a KILLER? It wasn't a Meta the killed my sister because that thing couldn't control the fire that he released? HE KILLED MY BABY SISTER! It's a joke, saying that you protected anyone. You made this world into what it is today. Kids are begging to live and Adults steals anything that could be sold for a piece of bread. The Metas do nothing b-but kill everyone human around them."

"So are you going to kill us?"

Batman looked searching Wally's face as he starring Jerald in the eye.

"No, not us."

Jerald turned. Ending the conversation and continued to walk down the tunnels. Wally didn't speak any further as they continued. The walk didn't take long before they entered the large cavern again. Although the cavern wasn't empty, standing in the center was a group in men dressed in black suits. Wally could have sworn that he recognized one as Luthor's personal guards from the speech.

"The men in black? I'm not an alien, boy scout honor."

Wally tired although he voice was laced with aggravation to seeing these men. A few men came to replace Jerald men's with their own guns. The leader stepped up, pulling his own weapon out. Neither got a chance to react before they were shocked into darkness by the teaser gun.

***

When Wally knew he was awake was not the best moment he had ever experienced. His head hurt, his chest was on fire and his eyes couldn't focus. And his ears. They were…sensitive. The men carrying his limp body were talking very loudly. He couldn't understand what they were saying. There was another set of voice following them around every corner. It might be Batman or his mind. His supporters paused for a moment before Wally was dropped unceremoniously onto the harsh ground. Batman sounded like he received the same treatment.

"Flash…Flash…"

The young hero didn't move. Expensive shoes clicked against the tile towards him. Wally's heartbeat sped up but he still didn't move.

"Wally West!"

The tone was ecstatic. He tired; he really really tired not to flinch. Wally didn't want to move at all but his body responded to his fear anyway. Lex Luthor stepped forward, looking at the hero: dirtied, beaten, and trapped… finally. He kicked the fallen hero harshly in the stomach. Wally cried curling protectively.

"Shit."

Luthor stepped around. His dreams had materialized with the wave of his hand; the presidency, the justice league and now the Flash. He knelt down to be level with the hero. He gripped the dirt caked hair forcing the young man to look up at his tormentor.

"Welcome."

"Hi."

Wally managed to hiss out through his teeth.

"Where have you been hiding? I almost thought that you would have come out of your little hole when the other were…"

Luthor smiled although the younger man didn't appear to be understanding. A single thought of doubt passed his mind but was soon replaced.

"Well, when they were killed. It would almost appear that you didn't care from them at all."

"Killed? What do you mean?"

A look of puzzlement crossed over his face. Something wasn't adding up.

"Who are you?"

Wally briefly smiled, somehow it seemed funny.

"Wally West."

"No. The real Flash would know. He would want to avenge the death of his friends."

"What happened to them?"

Luthor smiled; there was something more to this young man. He felt the thrill of a new chase that was unfolding before him.

"I captured each one. First Superman, always ready to sacrifice to save someone. Then the princess and the green orb walked into a simple trap. Little children were an easy decoy. The winged woman tried to rescue them a day later. But the only ones who didn't come out were the Bat and you. I spent months searching through this city for the remaining Justice League members. But then I finally decided to make a statement. A very public statement."

"How public?"

Luthor's smile widened, finally knowing that this man was not the same Flash that he had been hunting of the past year.

"Quite public. After a few days of playtime, I strung their bodies along the pillars of the State Capital until they died. My men disposed of their bodies a few days later."

"With the trash?"

A small laugh escaped the powerful villain.

"Yes, I believe they did."

Wally glared. After Luthor's monologue, his sense had regained some stability. Very carefully, Wally pulled himself into a sitting position. He hadn't looked back to Bruce but his mind hadn't returned to the right mind set. Luthor hadn't made a move to kick him again which made him slightly happy. His anger was growing.

"You did all that just to get my attention?"

Luthor stepped to Wally. He knelt, his eye sight leveled with the young hero.

"Yes, I would burn down my entire nation in search of you."

Wally backs away, suddenly very nervous. He wasn't completely powerless but this Luthor seemed to be more dangerous than Wally had ever seen in another villain.

"Wh-y me?"

Luthor followed Wally the few inched that he had moved.

"You were the only one that was their weakness, but I couldn't destroy you. You were the one that could dismantle each of them. Bring them to their knees and deliver the final stroke. But you were the only one who wouldn't die. "

Wally looked over to where Batman had been dropped. He had some hope that the other man was awake enough to come to his rescue as Luthor continued to move closer. But he was still unconscious.

"Then I started to think. What if the Flash was also my weakness? I couldn't kill you, although I tried several times. And how I want to kill you."

Luthor's hand reached out clasping around Wally's neck. The young man froze, afraid that Luthor would decide to kill him then if he made the wrong move.

"But someone will always stop me."

He looked over to Bruce who started to move his arm's slowly. Batman's body was already getting into position to defend himself, even without being fully conscious. It was then that Wally felt the familiar pain in the center of his stomach. The pain was growing each time. Or he was becoming weaker each time they traveled. Although he would admit that this was perfect timing. He would pray to any of the Gods if it meant that he would lose consciousness sooner before he actually died.

"Each and every time as I would start to pull the trigger, one of those barbarians would come crashing in and save you before you life passed out of those green eyes."

The fear was growing in Wally, along with the pain.

'Please, please take me away from him.'

"You know what I'm going to doing with you this time?"

The edges of his eyesight started to blur, along with the sound of Luthor's voice. It was further than the few inches separating them. Before his vision became completely lost, Wally watched Luthor smiling at him. He only hoped that Bruce was escaping too. He didn't want anything that Luthor was saying to be repeated. Once he left here, he hoped his memory would remain.

Then the darkness came dragging him away from Luthor answer and this horrible reality.


	6. Ch6 Happy Family A Different Hero

**Another Note:** Sorry about the long wait. I plan to start working on the next chapter in the next few days. This chapter is dedicated to AidenSurvival and to everyone who decided to stay with the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The character, here mentioned, do not belong to me.

**Chapter Six: Happy Family/ A Different Hero**

When Bruce awoke, he was surprised. The pain that had been swelling in him before he awoke was gone. No lingering spasms or sore muscles telling him that he was still alive. Bruce almost wanted to relax into this new feeling and to stay in the warm comfort of his bed.

His eyes opened, starring at the pale ceiling. The sun was shining in from some window in an unfamiliar room. He sat up slowly allowing his body to check for any threats in the room. His senses told him no one else was near. No Wally. Finding him would be Bruce's first priority once he knew where he was. The room was frugally furnished, but the few items that served as decoration were very expansive by their appearance. He stepped over to the large window. There were no curtains. Clearly, whoever lived here did not care about basic security.

The building that he was in was one of the tallest ones in Gotham city. He could look over the entire city but it felt different somehow. A few details were different in this world such as curtain graffiti marks were gone from buildings and others were cleaner than he remember. There was a soft knock at the door. He turned as a middle-age man entered the room. His suit matched the ones that Alfred would wear. The man sat down a tray, the one that he had been balancing on one arm when he entered, onto a nearby table.

"Will there be anything else, Sir?"

"Today's paper."

Bruce ordered, turning slightly back towards the window.

"Yes Sir."

The man gave a quick bow before he turned back to the door. But before he left the butler faced around again.

"Excuse me sir, there was a message left by Wayne Industries about an emergency meeting. The CEO requested your presence if your schedule allowed."

"When?"

"At about 7 o'clock this morning."

"No, when is the meeting?"

'This man is an idiot. Where is Alfred?' He thought.

"Um at 10:30." The man sheepishly replied.

Bruce looked at the clock. It read 9:45 am. He sighed, waving the man out. He returned to the window. He had no intension of going to the meeting, he had to find Wally, but there was something in the back of his mind that warned him about not knowing why this time was different. His attention was brought back to the present by the sound of sirens down below. Adrenaline passed through his body, his city was in danger, and Gotham still needed him. This realization slightly saddened him, but he forced it out of his mind. Across the street was the familiar building of the Gotham City bank. He watched as the police cars pulled in front of the bank doors. Each officer swung open their doors and pulled their guns out then got into firing position. Bruce felt his hand twitch almost wanting to grab a weapon. He remained still. Something was wrong. The situation was different. The robbers burst through the doors, waving and yelling to the cops as they advanced towards them. Jokers. Their masks showed off their horrific smiles as they shot upon the officers. They stayed close together. Back to back, they watched for some unknown hero to land upon them. Different from his criminals. They were more cautious here. The cops shot back and hit a few of the robbers. They fell to the ground. Bruce stepped away from the window. The clock read 10:01. He stepped over to the closet and dressed for the day willing to play the part for now in order to find the younger hero. Once his put his tie into place he stepped out of the bedroom and directly into the strange butler. The man stumbled and crashed into the wall.

"Sorry sir."

Batman wanted to growl at the inadequate man.

"It's fine; please have the car ready for me downstairs."

"Yes sir. Where would you like to go?"

"To the office. I was called in correct?"

"Um, yes sir you were."

Bruce continued on his way, he still didn't know why he felt his need to know more about this time but the urge was growing beyond his ability to ignore. He stepped into the elevator and viciously jammed the first floor button. His mind was still worried about the absence of Wally. During each of their 'jumps' they hadn't been separated. It was beginning to begging the question as to why now? The bell to the door opening brought him out of his thoughts. Too often his mind had been focused on the Speedster, even before their strange travels. He was becoming attached to the young hero; it was something he never thought Batman would be able to do again. Since, Robin… the doors began to close. Bruce slammed his wrist into the door, stalling it with more force than necessary. He pushed his wondering mind away instead he tried to focus on his current situation. He stalked across the lobby. Not caring about the attention his aggressive presence was gaining. The driver was a nervous young man. His black suit was too large for his thin body. He nervously jumped when he made eye contact with the billionaire.

"Let's go." Bruce ordered.

The Wayne Inc. building was identical to the one in his reality. He entered the lobby as the sky opened the gray clouds, the ones that had rushed into the city during the twenty minute drive, with rain. He eyes scanned the marble coated room. Normal amount of business men and women were present. Seven men-two older, one with a freshly shaven head, and four fresh from college young men- and five women- two in dresses (one blue and one burgundy), two in skirts, and one in a business pant suit- which did not include the secretary, Missy. He glanced at her. She was talking to her head piece yet managed to blow kisses and lick her lips at him. Bruce Wayne, the infamous Playboy, slipped into place and smiled back at her. He waited 3.4 seconds for the first elevator then stepped on to the lift. Normally, CEO meetings were held on the 40th floor next to the CEO's office. It was the logical place for the meeting to be held in this reality. The doors opened allowing the commotion of assistants and directors from random departments, who were rushing around and exchanging papers or files, to fill the air.

Then Bruce saw him. Gray was creeping around the hairline and a few lines around the eyes and mouth had appeared since Bruce had last seen him. He had a strong confident walk as he locked onto Bruce's position.

"What did you do?"

Bruce was stunned. He remained motionless as he stared at the older man.

"Dad?" He whispered. He shouldn't be here.

"We're in a real ditch here, Bruce." The older man gripped Bruce's arm and led his son out of the elevator. The grip was firm but not punishing. Thomas led Bruce through the crowd of employees to the CEO's office; which was Bruce's in the other reality, the real reality. Thomas released his son and went over to his desk. He gripped the manila file.

"Do you even remember what you signed yesterday?" Thomas waved the file.

"No sir." Bruce managed to reply. The other man starred at Bruce confused for a moment before he began to shake his head.

"This _deal_ with Howard and Shore gave them 40% of the company. Forty percent Bruce! Not only this but they are being investigated too. We can lose the company. Everything. You have no idea what you did."

Bruce took the file and quickly scanned the pages. He knew this deal. In his reality, the deal had been proposed to the company a few months earlier. Batman had known the company was suspicious from the first page. The company's boards of directors were dealt with shortly after the rejection of this particular proposal. Apparently the Bruce here had not researched this company before signing the documents.

He looked at his father. So many times in his life, after the event, he had prayed to be scolded like this by his father. And here was the man with that expression.

Then he knew. There was no place for him here. He was Batman and Bruce was… nobody. He had to leave.

"I'm sorry." Bruce smiled, insincerity laced in the words. The mask was firmly in place and he acted the role perfectly.

"I'll go look into this."

Bruce turned, the urge to stop and stay was unbearable, and he left his father behind the mahogany doors. It took a minute and 45 seconds to leave the building. He rounded the corner, slipping past the dozing driver, and entered the alley. He saw the man twenty feet from him before the other man noticed. He was wearing a Joker mask. Batman knew from the man's posture and pants that his was one of the robbers that he had seen before. The criminal was clutching his right wrist and twitching to every sound he heard.

"He's not going to get me. He'snotgoingtogetme. He'snotgoingtogetme." The man chanted.

Using the man's direction to stalk up behind him, Batman growled.

"Wrong."

The criminal spun around surprised. He had enough time to raise his left arm to try to hit the hero before Batman delivered a well placed strike to his neck. The man collapsed to the ground.

"Who are you?"

Batman turned towards the voice.

"Fla-"It was the other hero, but not his Flash. He was very different from Wally. The other hero was dressed in black spandex with a dark red strip spanning across his chest from shoulder to hip. The cowl had been replaced for a full head mask with thin white lens covering his eyes.

"I said who are you?" The voice was the same but the tone of it was strange. It was… suspicious. Batman man slowly raised his hands trying to disarm the man as much as possible.

"Just a hero like you. And you?"

"You don't know?" Suspicion thickened in this new Wally's voice. Batman remained motionless waiting for an answer.

"Velocity."

'Velocity?' Batman repeated the name in his name a few time. He didn't like it. It wasn't Wally.

"You shouldn't be here." The other hero walked over to the criminal, who was still passed out. He began to search through the criminal's pockets. But the search ended up empty-handed.

"Dammit."

"What were you looking for?" Batman took one step closer with his arms still raised. Velocity tensed at Batman's movement. He sprung up and squared his shoulders to the stranger in order fight.

"I can help you…" 'until I get pulled out again.' The second part went unspoken. Velocity let out a small, bitter laugh.

"You ca-"

His voice was cut off by a sound of the first bounce of a large grenade. Velocity and Batman both stared at the bright purple weapon, but the other man was beginning to move. Two steps brought him in front of Batman when the second bounce happened.

Then the explosion happened.

Batman knew explosions, but this was not like any explosion he had witnessed. The sparks appeared like fireworks. Next, he saw pieces of shrapnel scatter around them, but he was starting to move at the same time. Once the sound of the explosion reached his ears Velocity had picked him off his feet and was running out of the alley. Batman thought he heard a laugh echo from the roof top of the next building over.

It took 6.9 seconds for them to reach where Velocity was taking him. They stopped in an empty warehouse, inside the production line room. Although they were alone, the building did not look abandoned. He looked around. There was a Happy Child sign hanging over the doorway that they had entered through. The last time he had seen this company was when his mother took him to the store at the front of this building to pick out a toy for Christmas. It was a year before she died. The factory closed that same year.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

"Hiding."

Velocity began to move around the room. He went over to the doorway and turned two switches to the right of the door frame. Then he began to slide a large wooden beam across the doorway. Batman moved over to help him since it appeared that he was having difficulty moving the beam.

"Don't!" Velocity shouted. Batman stepped away to gave him room. The beam finally locked into place with a loud click.

"What if an employee stops by? They're going to know something is wrong."

"They won't." Velocity answered.

He stepped away from the door and went over to the small desk up against the wall. He started up the ancient computer. Batman followed him over but made sure to not step to close to the young hero. Batman didn't like to see him in this way. He wanted a joke or a smile.

"How do you know? We can't stay here it isn't-"

"This is the only place in Gotham that we can stay. How do you not know what is happening here? Who are you?" Velocity shouted. He stepped away from the computer.

"I can help you."

"Help me! I lost my first chance to end all of this because of you! That robber was going to lead me to right _him_."

Velocity zoomed over to Batman and his white lens narrowed.

"I could have ended this."

"End what?"

The masked hero cocked his head to the left. Mimicking a curious dog.

"So you really don't know."

"No." Batman answered.

Velocity turned and gave Batman his first full view of the hero's back. There were several pieces of bright green and purple shards of metal sticking out of his back. Blood had begun to stain the black material.

"Let me help you with that."

Velocity didn't turn. It took a moment before he responded.

"Okay."

He walked over to the chair and sat down. Batman cautiously approach the man; allowing Velocity to change his mind if he needed to. The man remained motionless. It was the calmest he had seen Wally, in either realities. It was unnatural to witness him in this manner. Bruce gripped the edge of the largest piece of metal and jerked it out. Velocity didn't flinch from the pain. From the amount of blood that started to flow the wound was a brutal one.

"This isn't the first time you've removed shrapnel, is it?" Velocity asked.

"No and it won't be the last."

"Me neither. At least not until I get _him_."

"Joker?"

"So you do know what is happening here. Liar."

"Not exactly. Explain it to me."

Velocity didn't speak for several minutes. Batman had almost completed the removal process before the man spoke again.

"I don't know how to start. Literally, there was no instance where this all started. I was saving people and then there _he_ was. Bombs and bullets started to fly. Bank robberies, kidnappings, prison breaks- it didn't matter what it was he was behind them all. There were other heroes. But they… they died. I think that was when he noticed me."

Velocity tried to turn to see the wounds across his back, but the pain stopped him from looking over his shoulder.

"Got 'em all?" He asked. Batman answered.

"Okay. Be right back." Then he was gone.

He returned shortly; Batman couldn't be sure if it was only a second. Velocity had returned with a basic medical bag, there were scorch marks all over the bag like it can be rescued from a fire. Then he pulled the top of his costume over his head. His back was riddled with scars. Large, jagged and deep-red scars. There were several scars that still held stitches. Obviously they were recent enough to not have healed complete, even with the speedster's powers.

Batman grabbed the bag from Velocity's lap and picked out wet wipes. There was no need for any of the other medical supplies for this type of wound.

"You should use this too."

He handed Batman a water bottle wrapped in duck tape. He removed the cap and took a cautionary sniff of the liquid within.

"It's anti-poison. "

"For which poison?"

"A couple of months ago, I got hit with several darts that had be coated with poison. I had a friend that was a doctor and he saved me. It took him a few days to figure out what was in those darts, but he did. He made me this anti-poison before he was killed. It was six days after I was fixed up. Joker had killed him because he _helped me_."

Velocity made sure to make eye contact when he mentioned 'help'. Trying, without saying it, to stress the dangers that he consistently dealt with the Joker. Batman began to apply the concoction to Velocity's wounds.

"What do you mean 'noticed you'?" Batman asked.

"Want a definition?"

There was no humor in the question. Batman didn't answer but kept applying the mixture with slightly more pressure. Encouraging the young hero to continue.

"He ignores everything except for me. Cops and citizens are fine as long as I don't speak to 'em. I talked to this one officer after a fail robbery once, next night, him and his family are killed then placed in front of the same bank."

"This happens to anyone you talk to?"

"Almost… Depends on how _he_ feels that day. I've been lucky in a few… very few times. Like with this place." He waved to the room around them.

"I can stay here for short periods of time. But only when they aren't working. It would be too dangerous for everyone if I came when others are here." Velocity stated.

"What about the other times?"

"There'r a few other places I can hide."

Batman continued his work. He knew the extents and ways that the Joker operated but it was never this severe in his world, or maybe it wasn't yet. As Batman finished the last wound he counted all the scars. Forty-seven. He wondered how many had once been there but were now healed. At last count he had forty scars on his body.

Maybe the Joker was even more insane in this reality because of Wally.

'Never allow Wally to come to Gotham again.' He mentally noted.

"Done."

Velocity stood and grabbed his costume.

"Where do you want to go?"

"For what?" Batman replied.

"I'll drop you off. Anywhere in the world."

"Because Joker saw me with you?"

"Exactly. Now, where to?"

Batman stepped closer hoping that the close proximity would get his words through.

"I can help you."

"No, you can't. I had some of the best heroes in the world here helping me, and they got killed. There's nothing you can do to help me."

"I know where the Joker is."

Velocity's lens narrowed. Batman began to feel the familiar pull begin in the pit of his stomach.

"How do you know?"

"Doesn't matter." He stated.

The feeling began to creep through his veins. It felt slightly different. It was as painful as before but it felt like his cells were being detached from each other and then began to shake.

"Try the Westfield Meat Factory on Falcon Drive."

The shaking grew more violent.

"How do-" Velocity began.

"Listen! He will be there during the day. There will be a few others. You shouldn't have trouble getting in."

He wrapped his arm around his stomach.

"Why?" Velocity asked.

Batman began to sway on his feet. Then the pain jumped in intensity and throbbed in his joints. He collapsed onto one knee. Velocity wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders. It was comforting and felt right to have those slender yet powerful arms holding him. He knew that he didn't have much time in this reality. This was the first time, while in this world, that he felt like he could belong.

"I'm sorry. You should… the Joker…" He pulled the younger man closer and tried to say what he had to say again.

"I wish you didn't have to live this, Wally."

"How do you know my name?" Velocity whispered.

It was the first time that he sounded like his Wally.

Then he was gone.


	7. Ch7 Surprising Bedfellows

**Author's Note: **I am very sorry about the extremely long wait for this chapter, but I do appreciate those of you still interested in this story. I have another chapter started. I hope that it will be up soon. Thank you very much for reading. All mistakes are mine own.

**Summary:** Wally is transported to another reality, alone, but he runs into someone who knows him a little too well.  
**Chapter Seven: Surprising Bedfellows**

"Mr. West?"  
The voice was female. He thought.  
"Mr. West?"  
Defiantly a woman.  
Then suddenly everything came into focus, the lights, the walls, the voices and movements.  
He was standing in a very nice waiting area in an office building judging by the people who walked through the hallway. Many people carried large stacks of paper and weaved through the gaped between others and their piles.  
"Mr. West!"  
Wally spun around. The voice did come from a female. A very pretty woman in fact. Normally Wally would have turned on the West charm but now was not the right time.  
"Mr. West, is everything alright?" She asked.  
Wally simply nodded. She gave a nice but fake smile. Then she gestured toward the large doors to the right of her. She appeared to be showing him a prize or something as she swung her hips out slightly to the side. Wally guessed that she had some sort of modeling job before this one that taught her how to present things.  
"You may go in now."  
"Umm... thank you?"  
He hoped she couldn't hear his uncertainty. He remained still. The pretty lady frowned at his lack of movement.  
"Are you sure Mr. West that everything is okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Just zoning out. Is there any way to reschedule this?"  
He gave a slight smile. The pretty assistant's smile slipped away.  
"Mr. West, you came here demanding to see the director-"  
"Right..."  
He interrupted; Wally rubbed his hands against the front of the soft fabric of the suit he was wearing.  
"I guess I'll just... Go in then." Wally quietly replied.

He stepped up to the large wooden doors. He gripped the brass handle tightly before he pulled it completely open. Wally stepped in quickly.  
The inside of the office was very nice. Beautiful, actually, in its decorations. Wally was never into interior decorations but he knew expensive taste when he saw it. The room was a cross between classic English and Greek architecture, with the distinctive columns in the corners. The shelves, side tables and the coffee table were of modern design. Each piece was accented with smoked glass and stainless steel. The size of the room was large enough to announce that it was a CEO's office. Wally stepped in front of the obscenely large desk. The surface of the cherry wood desk with a smoked glass top was neat and organized to the point of obsession. There were even separate leather holders for the pens and pencils, which were placed on opposite sides of the desk Wally noticed.

"Umm… Excuse me?" Wally asked the turned leather chair behind the desk.

"You're excused but I'm not sure what for."

Wally turned to see Lex Luthor behind him only a few feet away. Wally had not even heard him come so close. He ignored Wally's terror if he saw it and maintained a calm exterior.  
"I came in... And you..."  
Wally pointed to the chair as he tried to explain.  
"Not there..." Wally finished lamely.  
"It's alright, I told Kelly to let you in."  
Lex smiled. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Wally. The young man hadn't been prepared for that. Wally froze for a moment as the hold around him, but the other didn't attack, Luthor only pulled the smaller man closer.  
He deeply breathed in Wally's scent then grinned.  
"I've missed this."  
Unfamiliar hands rubbed up and down Wally's arms as Lex straightened up.  
"What?" Wally tried to ask.  
Things were happening to fast for him to comprehend. What was he... No, What was the other _Wally_ doing with Luthor? Did Luthor know about Flash? Did Luthor know about the rest of the league too?  
Lex titled his head, as he tried to catch Wally's eyes.  
"Would it be enough to say I'm sorry?"  
Wally blinked. The villain was too close for comfort and no one was around to provide a distraction.  
"To what?"  
Lex smirked, he rounded his desk to stand at the other side. The distance was a massive relief for Wally. Lex pulled the first drawer out half way. It was not a gun, a bomb or a detonator, only an envelope. He walked back to Wally holding it in front. The hero looked at the envelope then Lex and back again.  
"It's only the first part of my apologies."  
Curiosity got to Wally as he slid his finger under the slip. He knew that if he wanted to get out of here he was going to have to play the part. Even though he had no idea what he was playing. Besides possibly being Luthor's boyfriend.

"Well open it." Lex promoted. Wally slowly pulled out the contents of the envelope. The only things inside was set of papers.

"What is this?"

"Look at it." Luthor circled around the desk to stand in front of the unmasked hero.

Wally unfolded the sheet and began to run his eyes over the contents. He couldn't believe what he had read. He looked back with his mouth agape. Luthor slowly descended down to his left knee.

"I have a few congressmen who owe me favors."

Luthor pulled a small, velvet box from his suit pocket.

"Wallace Rudolph West, will you marry me?"  
Luthor opened the box to reveal a steel band studded with Grandidierite stones and emeralds. There were thin, Celtic designs around each stone throughout the band.

Wally couldn't help it. It just came out and he slowly began to laugh as he looked at the ring. After a few seconds of laughing, Wally managed the giggles back behind tight sealed lips. It was too crazy that one of the deadliest villain that the Justice league have ever seen was kneeling in front of him and had asked for him to be the wife of said World's Biggest Bad Guy. Wally wasn't sure if Luthor was a villain in where-ever-he-was, but he severely doubted that the man could change so much to not be.

Then Wally looked at the man. Luthor's face revealed that he was expecting an answer and soon.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" Then Wally rushed out from the room. He didn't realize he was breathing heavily until he was nearly collapsing against the front of Kelly's desk. She appeared flustered as he gripped the wood.

"Bathroom?"

She pointed the right. Wally nodded his thanks and rushed off. He attempted to use his powers to zip through the hallway but nothing responded to his command. Wally pushed into the door with his shoulder and slammed it shut behind him. He turned and twisted the lock for the latch firmly into place.

Once Wally settled against the bathroom door he began to fill the familiar pull of his body to transport him. At first there was a rush of relief that he was escaping the extremely weird situation outside that bathroom. Then Wally came to the realization that he wasn't feeling the intense pain that he had previously felt. He hoped that the lack of pain meant that he was going home where the amazons didn't rule the world and Luthor wasn't controlling congress so he could propose to him.

Just as the thought of the man crossed his mind a knock against the bathroom door sounded. It startled Wally and he spun around.

"Wally, are you okay?" Luthor asked through the barrier. Wally was instantly grateful that the door had already been locked.

He leaned back. He was just going to wait it out and let this twilight zone take him out of there. Hopefully to some place that has Batman. His Bats.

Then everything went peacefully black.


	8. Ch8 Metabolism Management Part One

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for every reader who spent their time reading this. I appreciate the reviews because they made me smile so much that it hurt. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

**Summary:** Bruce and Wally land in the same reality again but their friends there are not the same as the heroes remember them. Clark is ready to face that final line, and Luthor reveals a devious device against a particular hero.

**Chapter Eight: Metabolism Management Part One**

A strong hand gripped Batman's bicep. It was then that he realized how much of the world around him was tilting. He felt the dizziness bank against his forehead then through his entire body. A few deep swallows of spit was the only thing that kept him from vomiting onto the person with that strong grip.

But there was no pain. It had begun to worry him that the pain had disappeared during the last few 'jumps'. He began to wonder if Wally still felt the searing pain when they moved between these worlds. He hated the thought that the younger man could still be trapped in the pain as he transcended between these realms while he was untouched by it.

"Careful." Superman cautioned.

Batman's eyes snapped open to see Clark starring him.  
"I'm fine." he replied quickly as he began to take note of his surroundings.

He was tempted to ask if they were home but something felt off about these settings too. Besides that, his wrist hurt. He looked down to see his wrist covered in a cast. But it was molded into a particular shape. To anyone else besides him and Alfred the thing would appear as armor. The cast was meant to appear like his normal armor from a distance. Alfred had created the mold for the spikes a few months earlier, at least a few months earlier in their time period. It would hide his weakness from his enemies, but he still knew it was there and that unsettled him the most.

When was he injured? And most importantly. how?

He looked around him. Clark, dressed in his uniform, stood next to him with his eyes locked onto the screen in front of him. His body language appeared to be agitated and aggressive to whatever he was reading. Batman shifted slightly to his left to be able to read the screen. The green lights were illuminating different structures and levels to a bunker. It wasn't unusual for them to look into a building that might be hiding a criminal or two but, usually, Clark preformed the search at the location. Although, recently it seemed like more and more villains or pseudo-masterminds had begun to line the walls of their hideouts with lead as Clark's secret weakness spread among that certain community. Batman scoffed in his head. It was too risky to have their enemies catch onto weaknesses, especially so quickly. Superman needed to become aware that these slips would only need one moment, one chance to catch him off guard in order to work in killing him or the entire League. Contrary to Clark, it was normal for Batman to hide his injuries. Both he and Alfred had been fairly creative in disguising either the severity or the appearance of many injuries over the years. Batman did _not_ get injured. But Bruce was only human as some would say. Well, as Wally had said once. Batman looked back at the other.

He needed more information.

Wally now had two things he knew he would hate for the rest of his life. One was people ruining the ending of movies especially while he was watching it. And two was time traveling... or whatever the hell he was doing right now. He had had enough and could assume that Bats did too. Wally slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in a room that held a bed, night stand and a lamp. Nothing else. The only color in the room was the sheets and they were only black satin. In fairness, the walls were painted, but they were intentionally painted to be the same gray tone that he had seen in the psych ward when he visited the Trickester. It was not his favorite place. but James appeared to stay on his medication longer when Flash visited regularly.

He gently rubbed his hand over the sheets. They felt like they had a high tread count.

"Posh."

He said in a low whisper after he let out a softer whistled to show his surprise.

When he shifted his legs out from underneath those same sheets he noticed that he was completely naked.

'Why am I _naked_ here?'

But he wasn't really naked. As he looked over his body he notices a thin, black case circling around his wrist. The metal was flesh with his skin. Wally pinched around the edge near his wrist then the other end that was an inch and half from his elbow to try to lift the metal away. Nothing worked. He couldn't get underneath the material. Next he began exploring the surface. There were lines and circles as though he was looked at the smooth back of a circuit board. Now, he didn't know a lot about the circuitry of computers but he did know that his shouldn't have one attached to his wrist. He ran his fingers along the inner side when his fingers felt the shape of a small button. He shrugged to himself about the implications and gave it a firm push. A blue screen illuminated on the device. It was about three inches wide and two inches tall. On the screen, in black letters was: 'Access Code Required'. After he gave serious thought about guessing every possible combination he decided against it. There was no keyboard of any kind with the message and any wrong code might set something dangerous off.

'Better to keep the thing for now. How about some clothes then?' He mused to himself.

He looked through the thinly furnished room to see if he was missing something. He leaned over the bed, and wrapped the top sheet with him to keep him partially covered. On the floor was a rumpled blue sweater, dark jeans and black boxer shorts. Wally quickly pulled on the clothing. It was immensely relieving to wear something while he stood in a place that did not look an ounce familiar.

"LAB K1-4. Report."

Wally spun around to the computerized voice behind him. Next to the door was a screen similar to the one on his wrist. Wally cautiously approached it when the door's lock released with an audible pop and then slid away.

"Okay creepy." He informed the screen. It didn't answer. The information flashed one more time before fading to black once more.

Wally leaned partially out of the doorway. He scanned the hallway that appeared to be just as empty as the room that he was in.

"Which way though?" He looked to his wrist. The screen was still black.

"Guessing it is then." With one final looked between both directions he chose the hallway to the left. After a few steps his wristband began to beep. He looked at the screen: "Warning. Report LAB K1-4. Advise: alternative route."

Wally laughed.

"Thanks but no thanks. Not following what this mystery world wants. This hallway is just fine."

He continued down the hallway when his entire body was struck with a large amount of electricity that came from his wristband. The shock and the amount seized all of his muscles. His breath stopped in his lungs as the surge passed. It lasted for only a few seconds but his mind drug out the time to an impossible length. Once the source stopped the supply of current, Wally collapsed against the wall. The pain through his body was almost as bad as when he jumped between… wherever these evil places were. He leaned against the wall and breathed deeply.

"S-tupid. Stupid. Stupid idea. Of course, always follow the wacky, electricity dealing contraption when it is on the left wrist. It's the right wrist contraptions you can ignore." He informed the device. It remained unresponsive.

Wally looked down the hallway that he was apparently supposed to have taken.

"Hope it's not a maze." He slowly stood up. His knees felt sore but they managed to keep him up.

"Not sure how much more I can take."

He slowly made his wall down the hallway. If the device would allow him, he was going to drag this out as long as possible. He just needed to come up with a plan. Or find someone who could come up with a better one. Where was Batman anyway?

***  
"We can assume that the location will have defense precautions throughout the complex. Also, there will be a small force of guards toward the outer walls." Superman informed the group around him.

Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and J'onn were keenly focused their Leader's words. Batman scanned between them. They appeared the same as the co-leaguers in his realm but their body posture as they sat listening to the briefing was rigid. It was the same aggression that he had seen earlier. These heroes were eager for a fight and that concerned Bruce than he would have thought possible before. He couldn't read what they were going to do once the fighting actually began and their hostility could be trained onto a physical person.

"How many guards?" Batman asked.

Superman gave the man a glare at the interruption.

"Forty, maybe fifty."

Batman was astonished by the number. This wasn't any ordinary criminal, who at most would have ten goons working underneath him, which meant they were going after-

"Lex." He whispered.

Superman stared at him for a brief moment, confused, before he continued explaining the structure to the others. Batman took a step backwards, trying to get perspective on the bigger picture that was going on around him.

'Superman is too belligerent, the League is willing to take on civilians, and Flash is nowhere… Wait. This can't be-'

A knot formed in his stomach when he came to the sudden realization of which world he was in.

This was not the Justice League that he was looking at but the birth of the Justice Lords.

Flash only made two wrong turns after his first mistake. Once the warning sign appeared on his wrist strap, Wally retreated backwards before the cautionary signal turned into action. He wasn't moving as quickly as he could though and that worried him.

He looked at the hallway that was he was intended to go down. It was a long corridor with no doors or windows. Long enough for Flash to test something without his little enforcer reacting to a mistaken turn or exit. Flash swiveled one foot behind him to get into a runner's position before taking off in the hallway. With each step he gained speed but it wasn't anything more than an Olympic sprinter's pace. Try as he might he couldn't access the speed force. He couldn't feel it in his veins as he ran down the passageway. He can to a halt a few feet from a t-intersection of hallways.

"What's happening to me?" He asked himself, his breath that came out in heavy puffs.

He looked between the hallways that he was forced to choose from. Nailed to the wall of the closest corridor was a sign that read "Labs K1".

"Okay Flash. Time to put on your Big-Hero boots 'cause it looks like no one is going to help you."

He took a deep breath and straightened his back because whatever he was going to face at Lab K1-4 he was going to deal with it alone. It couldn't have been any worse than what he witnessed at his last jump; at least he hoped it wasn't that bad.

The first door took some time to walked to and he hoped that the other one was still a long, long ways off. But the next three labs appeared in quick concession. Wally turned towards the closed lab door and felt barer than when he awoke naked.

'Enough of this. Just open it!' He mentally scolded himself.

And he did.

It was like any high-tech lab. The state-of-the-art gizmos and gadgets were becoming an ordinary sight for him nowadays. The machines were similar to what he had seen in the Batcave or J'onn's new medical wing, all provided by Wayne Corp. and Bruce himself of course.

Flash took a few steps before a voice spoke from behind.

"What took you so long?"

Flash spun around to face Lex Luthor.

'Not again.' He internally whined at the sight before him once more.

"Dismissed. We leave in one hour." The Lord Superman ordered.

Batman waited until all the members present left to perform their assigned duties. He watched the taller hero as he reviewed the diagram in his hand one more time.

"You never mentioned what you would do with Lex when Hawkgirl and J'onn captured him."

"Exactly what needs to be done." Clark responded without a glance away from his sheet.

"I didn't think that was your style."

That statement earned Batman a harsh glare from the Lord.

"Are you saying this is too rash? You, yourself, said that _scum_ should be eliminated in the same way he had done to-"

Clark cut himself off as he looked at Batman, possibly even Bruce beneath the mask. His eye narrowed slightly as though he caught sight of something that he knew was off but the look passed quickly.

"Remember, _who_ we are doing this for, Bruce." Then he turned away to prepare for the battle.

"Oh? Hey, Luthor." Wally rubbed his uncovered head. He was really tired of being unmasked around Luthor. It made him have so many questions; did he know about Flash, how much does he know about the league and did he want to marry Flash here too? Just too many questions about what the bad guy before him knew.

The other man glared and slammed down the tools he had been using.

"I thought I had trained you out of this, but I see that we still have some work to do."

He produced a small blue device similar to the small television remote at Wally's favorite burger place. That control had six buttons missing but Carol refused to get a new one.  
Luthor pointed the device at Wally, and the hero knew that he wasn't attempting to change the channel. Just trying to change Wally. The searing pain that Wally had experienced from the wrist band and his 'jumps' with Batman before was child's play compared to the pain ripping through his body now. He instantly collapsed to the ground. He knew that the pain stemmed from the device so he began to claw at the metal. The electricity ended a few seconds later but Wally continued to attempt to remove it from his arm.

Wally only stopped his efforts when he heard Luthor's laughter. Laughter at Wally. Luthor stepped up and crouched in front of the defeated hero.

"You know? I am glad to have a challenge again, Wally."

"Take this off and I'll show you a challenge. With my bare fist too."

Luthor laughed again. He clapped the side of Wally's cheek a few times before he spoke.

"At this point, it would instantly kill you."

Those words sent a cold wave of fear through his body. "Say what?"

The Javelin and crew landed six miles outside of the perimeter for the bunker that was identified in the diagram. Batman had been staring at the sheet himself while they fled down to earth. He was surprised by the amount of detail in some of the detail yet other sections were barely identified to be hallways or air ducts. He was extremely curious about who provided Clark with the information but had been reluctant to ask because he could have been the one to supply Superman with it in the first place. Although it was not in his training to leave vital information missing, he has had to work on less information before. Batman looked at the lord's leader and knew that Superman was sensing something was wrong with his behavior. Batman remained quiet about the missing information since he did not need to draw unnecessary attention with too many questions. Once J'onn received a mental count of how many civilian guards were surrounding the entrances the team moved into position. Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were to _suppress_, that was the word that Lord Superman had used at the briefing, all of the guards while Hawkgirl, J'onn and Batman moved to the entrance. The first part of the plan went smoothly, as far as Batman could tell. The three taking care of the guard were not using excessive force like he had feared once the fighting began but they were too focused on it. Batman had only a few moments to witness their fight before he had to make his way to the door. His role at this step in the plan was simple; he was to override the security with the codes provided within the diagram. He needed to get J'onn and Hawkgirl in and that was what he was working on doing. Once, he got into the system he was surprised by how simple the coded were. Without previous knowledge it would have been difficult to guess where to starting hacking into the system. He made quick work and as a result the doors slide silently open. Hawkgirl entered the blackness with her mace held in front of her. No light was needed since all had memorized the layout before. So all three had entered and began their way down the hallway to their right.

Wally knew that he had heard something about death. Something about his death. He looked at the man trying to understand. Then he looked down at his wrist. Luthor slowly reached out his hand and traced the metal along Wally's wrist.

"The moment this would come off would be the moment you die."

Wally gapped a little. His mind raced over the previous situation he had been in where he was attached or carrying something that would kill him in a matter of moments but this seemed different. He already couldn't get underneath the metal to try to detach it and it didn't appear thick enough to hold explosives even small amounts.

"You're lying."

Luthor cocked his head to the slide confused. He leaned in close as though peering directly into Wally's eyes would allow him to see Wally's mind. Then he slowly smiled. A terrible smile. Directed at him.

"You're not him."

Wally was astonished at how Luthor kept being able to see that he was not the _real_ Flash/Wally.

"Wallace would know why."

Luthor gripped the wrist tightly.

"He would understand that this…" He waved it slightly. "was the _only_ thing keeping him alive for the past three years."

Wally looked between the man before him and the device around his wrist.

"Well, and me of course."

"I don't… I mean…How-"

"Does it work? It's quite simple, boy. It controls your metabolic rate to a sustainable level."

Wally appeared confused about what Luthor was saying which pleased the older man slightly as he got to reveal the purpose of the device again to its intended host. Luthor didn't realize how much he enjoyed the anxiety and fear that the red head displayed when bluntly confronted with his mortality. This time it made the reveal and everything so much better without the mask.

"Then the speed force?"

Luthor grinned, a toothy predatory grin, at the vocal acknowledgement of the hero's power. His brain was sending signals for him to get away from this man as soon as possible based solely on that grin. Wally leaned away slightly as his body was beginning to react to the grin. But Luthor jerked the smaller man's wrist and body closer to himself.

"Oh, yes. Your precious gift would have been the cause of demise." He whispered. The soft tone and the words spoken sent a chilling shiver through Wally more than if Luthor had threatened him during battles they previous had.

'Okay, I was wrong. This world is much worse.' Flash thought

The interior of the building was simple in its appearance. The walls were gray and kept the shadows closer to the corners. Even though Batman was used to working in the shadows of his city, these shadows made him uneasy. J'onn and Hawkgirl apparently didn't notice the intensity of the shades around them as the group made their way. Batman mentally ran over the itinerary. Next was to work their way to the security center in order for J'onn to eliminate the other interior defense. Batman's job was to work on dispersing particles in the air that were keeping J'onn from being able to phrase through the wall. The Lord Batman had created a device that changed the electrical current in the airborne particles for J'onn, but the only thing was that Batman and J'onn needed to be within a ten feet radius in order for the device to work. Not only was there a distance limitation on the device but Batman had to release a secondary pulse at the beginning of every new hallway they reached so that all the particles were affected. It was a long process. The trio slowly made their way through the maze of hall until they heard voices coming from a passage to their right. All three stopped in momentary fear that they were about to be discovered. But the voices were not coming closer nor were they moving away. J'onn tapped Batman shoulder to give the signal for another burst, which they used if J'onn felt that any of the particles were denser in certain areas. Batman jabbed the button one more time before J'onn phased to partial invisibility. The Manhunter slowly proceeded forward. Although he wasn't going to make any noise while in that faint corporeal form he was still uncertain of all of the defenses within the bunker. There were several doors around him as he passed that were labels with "Lab" and corresponding numbers. The noises were coming from one door to his left that was slightly a jarred. J'onn moved up to the crack. Inside among the equipment and tools were too people kneeling on the floor. The man facing him was a figure that J'onn was sure he would remember for his extraordinarily long life. But the second figure was a surprise. No, a pure shook! He utterly forgot, for a moment, to levitate and literally stumbled back a few feet from the door. After regaining his control, J'onn made his way back to the other two heroes. They silently waited behind the corner of the hallway. When J'onn arrived his face was uncharacteristically easy to read, and Batman knew that that realm had more surprises for him than previously thought.

"What is it?" Hawkgirl asked.

J'onn looked directly at her then gently tapped the communication link between all of the team members.

"We have a problem." He solemnly spoke.

"I _ordered_ radio silence!" Superman growled through the small ear bud.

Hawkgirl's outward reaction probably reflected the best of what all of the team felt upon hearing that voice; fear and fright since it was directed so clearly to a teammate and friend. Batman silently wondered when Superman would fully turn violent against someone other than a villain or bad guy. Judging by the tone and look on the two hero's faces Batman knew that if it hadn't happened in some form already then it would happen soon. He looked back to J'onn who appeared to be debating whether to continue with what he needed to say. The need won as he soon continued.

"_He_ is here." J'onn stressed.

Echoes of confusion and questions passed through the communication links until Superman spoke silencing them.

"What do you mean, J'onn?"

"He is alive. _Wally_ is alive!"

**To Be Continued….**


	9. Ch9 Metabolism Managment Part Two

**Summary:** Bruce and Wally land in the same reality again but their friends there are not the same as the heroes remember them. Clark is ready to face that final line, and Luthor reveals a devious device against a particular hero.

**Chapter Eight:**** Metabolism Management Part Two**

As soon as Batman heard Wally's name, he began to make his way between the other two heroes and down the hallway. Batman sidelined his training. He would never mention that his emotions were blinding his intuition. Even if he was completely sightless now.

Batman never would have thought that a hallway could be so long. Each step was drawn out to excoriating lengths. He could hear the shouts and demands from the ear piece, but he ignored all voices except for the voice coming from the door.

He released a soft sigh when he finally came up to the door. Batman rested his back against the wall next to the door frame as he tried to hear the younger man's voice. But there was no sound. No voices.

His muscles tensed ready to rush into the room. Then he heard a voice.

"How do you know about…" The speaker fumbled for words for a moment before he took a deep breath to recover his composure.

"Who told you about my speed?" Wally asked.

Batman's blood chilled as he heard Wally acknowledge his power to their greatest enemy. He had mentally scolded Clark for not shielding his weakness before but to hear those words made Batman wanted to remind the young hero _why_ he wears a mask.

Batman balled his fist in frustration but did not move. Now was not the time. At least not yet.

The closer distance made him feel a little calmer about Wally's safety in proximity to Luthor. His only concern was that he just didn't know if the moment that had killed the other Flash in the Lord's timeline was coming.

Batman inched around the doorframe to gain eyesight of the room.

Unfortunately, Luthor's eyes were not watching his victim's surprise expression but were staring in the direction of the door. He saw Batman before the man could fully look into the room.

"Crap". Luthor hissed to himself and grabbed the hero.

He quickly spun Wally around to shield himself from Batman.

"I know you're there, Hero!"

When Batman looked into the room he took in the situation instantly. He saw Luthor with Wally close to his chest, one arm around Wally's throat and the other hand had a small box clasped in it.

Batman slowly stepped out. He raised his hand hoping to give Luthor the impression that he held all the power in the room. Batman noticed that the voices from the comms had finally stopped. He assumed that the other had heard Luthor's voice.

"Bats?... Hey Bats!" Wally exclaimed before Luthor tightened his grip.

"Shut up." He sneered then looked at the new hero. Luthor slowly looked him over. Whatever he saw in Batman's appearance caused the man to smile triumphantly.

"Seems like there have been some changes happening." He laughed.

The statement fueled the fear building up in Bruce's stomach, but he pushed it down again. Batman looked directly at Wally. He took in the fear in Wally's eyes and the vibration that traveled through his limbs from contact with Luthor. Taking in all the signs, Batman told him that this was the right Wally. _His_ Wally.

His face softened, at least the parts that were visible, to let Wally know that he was the right Batman. That they were together again.

But Luthor was watching him as well.

"So, tell me." He titled his head to the side. "Why are you two different?"

Batman remained silent, but Luthor brought the small box closer to Wally's face. The young man tried to shift away from the hand. Batman focused onto the box.

"What is that?"

"My bargaining chip."

Batman didn't respond. He knew that the man would explain soon enough. The villain could never help it. Luthor looked down at the champion entrapped beneath him. The hand with the device lifted Wally's chin to force him to look up.

"Where is Superman?" Luthor asked without taking his eyes from his captive.

"Here." A deep voice responded from behind.

Batman spun around with his hand already reaching for a batarang in his belt. He hadn't even sensed the Lord come up, but Superman wasn't paying attention to him. He stepped fully into the room. Luthor's tightened his hold onto Wally's neck causing the man to yelp in pain. The sound caused Superman to finally look at the hero, his friend, he believed for these years to be murdered. Batman expected Superman's expression to change, that the part within him motivating his aggressive urges would disappear upon seeing Wally, but his face revealed nothing.

"What has it been two… three years?"

"Three years and two months."

"So you finally found me-_us_." Luthor taunted.

"Took you long enough." Wally exclaimed but the outburst earned him a tighter grip although the man's voice did not reveal his anger.

"It did, didn't it? But it has been fun, right Wallace?"

"Let him go." Superman ordered.

Luthor appeared to think it over. He tilted his head back and forth.

"No. As I have told Wallace, here, if he leaves the premise he will die."

Clark crossed his arms over his chest. "You're lying."

"Test me, Superman."

The rebuke ignited the fury in Superman. He tried to lunged after the anti-hero but was stopped by Batman. The Kryptonian glared harshly at Batman.

"_Wait_. He is telling the truth." Batman whispered.

"What are you talking about now?"

"He is talking about this." Luthor interrupted.

Batman and Superman turn around to see Luthor and Wally standing now with Wally's wrist raised up to display the wrist strap around it.

"This little device will explode your precious Flash all over the compound."

"Hey, I _really_ don't want to find out if that is true." Wally whined.

Superman pushed Batman to the side.

"We don't negotiate. We are here to stop you Lex. No matter what." Superman stated with no emotion in his voice.

Luthor shook the device.

"Like I said, _He_ is my ticket. You won't harm him."

"Try me."

Then Superman's eyes began to spark with that fiery glow. Batman knew instantly that this was the moment that Superman, the kind and gentle man that he had known for so many years, had broken in this world. He quickly looked over to Wally and Lex. Both displayed an expression of disbelief as they stared directly into the former Boy Scout's lethal vision.

Knowing that every second mattered, Batman reacted instantaneously by slamming his body into the Man of Steel. He must not have been anticipating his teammate's behavior because Superman lost his balance and took several steps to the side before regaining it.

But Batman didn't let him recover too much before he began to attack. Superman could only block a few punches although they didn't do as much harm as they would on a Gotham villain.

The distraction gave Wally enough time to slam his elbow into Luthor's gut. The older man doubled over and dropped the remote. Wally tried to make a mad dash for the device before Luthor could recover.

Without his powers, Wally's hit wasn't as strong as it normally would have been and didn't require as much time to recover from. Luthor kicked the device just out of Wally's reach then swung his leg into the red head's side. There was a malicious pop as several of Wally's ribs broke. Wally cried loudly and fell completely to the ground.

The painful cry reached both Superman and Batman's ears but the latter was the one who responded to it. Batman took his eyes off of Superman to search the room for the fallen hero. He found both men almost on the other side of the lab when his vision was cut off by a right hook to his jaw. His whole body spun backwards from the force and landed him on the floor. When he looked back he noticed for the first time that Superman was yelling at him while they fought.

"You fool. You have no idea what you've done."

He kicked Batman in the chest. Although there was a significant amount of pain from the blow he wasn't seriously injured due to the armor on his chest. At most bruises would appear the next day.

"We could have stopped this. No more chasing this criminal from one disaster to the next!"

He picked Batman completely off the ground and tossed him over a few tables and equipment. Batman landed against the cement wall with a dull thud and slid to the floor.

But he had to get back up again. He had to finish this so that he could save Wally. He put his left arm underneath him to push his body up but the moment that pressure was applied he collapsed again in more pain. An arm that was severely sprained before was now completely broken.

Yet Superman wasn't satisfied with injuring his insect because he did see Batman as an insect in that moment; no, he wanted to do more harm.

He crossed the distance in short strides. As he raved about taking down Luthor, Superman never once looked away from his prey.

If there ever had been a moment when Batman could so clearly see death before him then it would have to be then.

He looked over and watched as Luthor grappled with Wally for the controller then turned towards Superman again.

"Superman, get hold of yourself." Batman commanded.

The man threw a punch down at Batman's chest but the dark knight rolled away. Bruce pushed up from the ground with his other hand and moved a few strides away.

"Superman!" J'onn shouted.

Superman ignored everything around him. J'onn appeared behind Batman; he could peer directly onto the face of his leader. Upon seeing the blind rage in Superman's eyes he reached out and touched the side of Superman's head. The superhero's eyes fluttered backwards. J'onn moved around the stunned hero until he was behind Superman who finally collapsed after what seemed like very long moments. The manhunter gave no second thought to his actions. Batman could see that J'onn knew exactly what he needed to do. The alien had known that his friend would react this way. He looked at J'onn suspiciously but he had more to think about.

Batman looked over to where he had last seen Luthor and Wally. Their battle no longer took place in the room but he could see their shadows just outside of the back door.

"What have you done with the security?" Batman asked without looking towards J'onn and Clark.

"It is finished. We have set the timer. Now is the time to leave."

J'onn slipped Clark's large arm around his shoulders to carry the weight of the unconscious man.

"We can't leave until we get Wally!"

Without waiting for a response, Batman sprinted towards the second door. He had to get Wally out of here. There was no guarantee to when they would leave this reality. He had found the hero and he wasn't going to leave this bunker or the reality without him. Never.

The hallway was darker than the one they had travelled through earlier but that didn't deter him. He listened in both directions. To the left were faint breathing sounds. He bolted towards the sound for several feet before seeing Wally lying on the ground.

Bruce, pieces of an orphaned 8-year-old boy beneath armor, felt his heart seize against his chest. It was a feeling that he loathed. Too memories, new and old, were associated with that one reaction. He slowly approached the fallen man with his uninjured hand reached out before him.

His mind flashed back the alleyway. Saw himself staring at the bodies of the people who loved him the most with that same hand stretched out towards them as though the hand was trying to beckon them back to life.

Maybe history was repeating itself. Maybe he was never meant to lo-

Then the body before him moved. A slight tremor passed from shoulder to toe but Batman's eyes saw it. He fell down behind the body and gently rubbed the young hero's shoulder. A small whimper escaped before Wally turned over to face Batman.

The darker hero wanted to smile. He wanted to relax after everything that had happened. All the fear that he had held onto was slowly releasing from his body simply as he continued to rub Wally's shoulder.

Wally peaked through narrow eyes to see his rescuer. His hero. A wide smile broke out across Wally's face.

"Where are you hurt?" Batman asked gruffly but Wally didn't take mind the tone. The brimming smile remained as he tried to sit up.

"No really injur-"His body gave out and began to fall back towards the ground, but Batman quickly caught the smaller man's shoulders. He softly brought Wally into a sitting position that was partially leaning against Batman's chest for support.

"Okay. I'm not injured per say but very very weak."

"Then I will carry you."

"What?" Wally whipped around to look the other man in the face.

"We have to move."

He shuffled Wally slightly until he could lift both of them up. Wally flung his arms around Batman's neck in order to not fall out of the cradle that Batman currently had him in. The movement reawakened his nerves and sent waves of pain to his brain. He yelped once but managed to subdue the others by burying his face into Batman's Kevlar suit. The cool material felt soothing against his warmer than average temperature.

Wally didn't look away from the material until he noticed the light around his eyes getting brighter. He could never remember a time when he had felt safer. When he finally lifted his head away, he noticed that they were running towards an open door. The sunlight was a welcome relief.

"Almost there, Wally."

Batman whispered between heavy breaths. Wally was about to tuck his head into the shoulder of his hero when his wrist band caught his eye.

"no, no, NO! Bats! Wait." Wally cried out.

The other hero stopped dead in his tracks. He could feel Wally shaking with dread in his arms.

"Bats! The band-get it off." Batman gently sat Wally down on the floor. He looked between the open door and the younger man who was frantically clawed at the metal band. Even with the timer clearly in his mind, Batman knew that he couldn't step outside of the bunker with Wally and the wristband.

"Get it off!"

Batman gently took Wally's hands into his own. The young man looked up at the older hero.

"Please, Bruce help me." Wally pleaded.

"I will." Batman whispered and sat down in front of the red head. He took Wally's arm and reviewed the band. Wally whimpered quietly while he waited for Batman to release him from the death trap.

Wally's eyes tracked every move that Batman made as he activated the screen.

"Wait, Br-"

"Trust me, Wally."

Then Batman grabbed a thin metal strip with a wire and UBS plugin attached to the end from his belt. From the other side, he removed a device and plugged the cord in. He placed the metal strip onto the wrist band with a magnetic snap. Wally watched as the screen on the wrist band began to flicker before it rolled through lines of computer code. Wally had never seen Batman work through a computer program so quickly.

Then he was done.

The screen went black. He removed the wires and put them back in their designated compartments along his belt. He softly rotated Wally wrist so that the inner wrist was facing up and firmly pushed an inlaid button in the middle of his band. The wrist strap slid silently to the floor.

"How did…" Wally trailed off. Wally had never seen that button before in his search. He looked at the dark hero for an answer but the man's face revealed no information.

"We need to leave." Batman stated; he turned and move underneath Wally's arm to help him stand. Wally allowed Batman to help him because he trusted the other man. Even with the questions swirling through his mind, it was not enough to destroy all of the moments when Batman had his back.

They moved towards the exit to the bunker quickly and silently even though there was no reason to be soundless. Within seconds they enter the light completely. Wally instantly felt his body temperature rise in the summer morning warmth.

Never before had he felt the sun hit his skin so intensely. It was like standing too close to a large bon fire. It burned Wally's exposed skin yet felt like the sunbeams were living entities that squirmed under his clothing in an intense desire to cover all of his body with its warmth.

And he knew. This feeling was from being held captive for so long. From being trapped by that villain. He had been taken away from: the sun, his life, the world for so long that his body could only react in this manner. It was a balanced mixture of pain and pleasure.

Wally felt his worries begin to melt away in the heat as they moved further away from the bunker.

He peeked through slanted eyes to look ahead. All that he saw around them was desert. It was a wide, open and empty space all around them.

"Where's the cavalry?" Wally joked but there wasn't as much energy put into it as normal Wally would have had.

Batman slowed down their pace to an almost complete stop.

"Just me." Batman replied.

"That's all I needed anyways." Wally smiled.

He shifted his weight to better match Batman's new stride, but it caused him intense pain. He whimpered at the strain along his ribs.

"Where are you hurt?" Batman ran a hand along Wally's chest to feel his ribs. It was along the fourth rib on the left side when Wally reacted.

"We need to get these bound." Batman lowered Wally to the ground.

"What? Here?"

"It has to be now."

"Can't was just wait until we jump? Then I won't have busted ribs."

Batman waited before responding. Then he began to pull out supplies to bind Wally's ribs.

"There is no way to know how long we will be here. Or if we will leave-"

"Sure there is! This isn't our world. We aren't back yet."

"Wally." Bruce stopped his ministration and looked up. "We may never leave here."

Those words truly frightened them both.

"Bats, what if we don't get home?"

Batman had no answer. He wanted to reassure the young hero but he couldn't. He had no knowledge about how to confront the free-spirited hero or get them home. Batman, even Bruce himself, wanted to get them to safety with all of his heart. He opened his mouth in hopes that the words would come out more easily if they had an escape route but nothing happened.

Instead he began to feel the tingle along his nerves from all of their jumps. There was a sudden rush of relief that they were about to escape this horrid reality, but it was smothered by his fear of them being transported to another world that was not their own. He began to fear that it would be worse than the previous worlds and places they were at.

He looked directly at Wally to see the man's unmistakable fears across his face. Batman had never wanted to see that expression again, especially not on Wally. He did the only thing he thought would mean anything to the other hero as the feeling of detachment intensified within Batman's body.

Batman removed his mask to reveal the human behind it.

Bruce's unmasked face displayed all of the emotions that ran through him; the fear, panic, excitement, and worry could be seen in his steel blue eyes as he looked directly at Wally. Bruce was allowed these emotions that Batman was not.

Then the world faded away leaving two raw and exposed heroes starring into each other's eyes. Neither had any sense of direction of where they would end up next.

But both heroes hoped that it would be together.

Thank you for reading! See you all next chapter.


End file.
